More Than Love
by Fluffy the Cat Demoness
Summary: Sasuke struggles with his feelings for Naruto as they are pushed together time and again. Their relationship faces many trials as hidden loves are brought forward, exposed to the light. Ch. 16 up!
1. Chapter 1: A Confession

"Dammit Naruto, stop moving!" Sasuke pressed himself as close to the wall and away from Naruto as possible. "I can't help it Sasuke! It's way too small in here." Naruto tried to twist to get some space but ended up rubbing against Sasuke. Breathing in deeply, Sasuke held back a moan. "Can't you at least change back into your normal self?" Sasuke demanded, averting his gaze from Naruto's naked female body. "Huh? Why Sasuke?" Naruto looked at him with those continually confused blue eyes. "You just don't get it do you?" Sasuke asked roughly. The air seemed to be thinning, making the boys light-headed. "Get what?" Naruto asked. His blonde hair fell over his slender shoulder and he tilted his head in his confusion. "Just don't touch me, got it?" Sasuke tried to edge as far away from Naruto as possible, covering the front of his pants with his hands. "Fine!" Naruto shouted, edging away from Sasuke who was still not looking at him.

Naruto folded his arms under his breasts, unknowingly driving Sasuke crazy. "Why aren't you changing back to yourself Naruto?" Sasuke asked, steel lining his voice. "This box blocks chakra, duh!" Sasuke inhaled and cursed himself silently. Of course, that was why they were still in the miserable box. "How long have we been in here?" Naruto asked, tightening his arms around himself and further pushing his breasts up. "Hell if I know! Shut up will you!" Sasuke snapped. This was crazy. Naruto's sexijitsu had never affected him like this before so why now? Sasuke sighed. He knew why it was affecting him so much. He had finally come to grips with the fact that he had….feelings for the blonde-haired nitwit. Sakura knew too, that's why she had left the group. Kakashi-sensei was angry, now looking at Sasuke like competition instead of master and student.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Sasuke muttered, not meaning to say it aloud. "You mean the box? Told you it was your fault! Hah!" Naruto jumped, his breasts bouncing. "You don't get it do you Naruto?" Sasuke demanded, glaring him in the eyes finally. "Huh? Get what?" Naruto's face fell in consternation. Sasuke leaned forward, pinning Naruto between his arms, one hand on each side of his face. "I….I think I love you Naruto." Before Naruto could react, Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his lips against Naruto's. It felt so good, finally doing this. Sasuke had thought about the way Naruto would feel under his touch and was delighted that he had finally gained enough courage to kiss him. Naruto's lips were soft thanks to his sexijitsu.

Naruto pulled back as far as he could, staring at Sasuke with wide blue eyes. "Why the hell did you do that for?" He shouted. Sasuke glared, his arms trembling as he put more pressure on the wall. "Didn't you hear me you moron? I said I love you!" Sasuke was beginning to get agitated. Naruto looked around for a way out but saw only steel walls. "Look Sasuke, you know I don't really look like this! C'mon, stop actin' like that." Sasuke growled low, putting his face closer to Naruto's. "Though your sexijitsu is pleasant to view, it's not this form I like. I like. . .yours Naruto. Your skinny, dirty, male body." Sasuke leaned his head on Naruto's shoulder. "I like the way you feel after a hard day, the way you look when you try to act brave. I love the way your eyes go all big when you have no clue what's going on, and believe me, they're nearly always that big." Sasuke rubbed his cheek on Naruto's slender shoulder.

Naruto froze, his hands resting on Sasuke's arms. "You-what?" Sasuke sighed against Naruto's neck. "You're truely are an idiot Naruto." Naruto seemed to come out of his trance at the insult. He pushed at Sasuke's arms, trying to force him back. Sasuke went willingly, leaning against the opposite wall. "You got some nerve Sasuke! Messing with me like that!" Naruto yelled. His hands tried ineffectively to cover his breasts, pushing them up without meaning too. "Forget it Naruto, I should have known an idiot like you just wouldn't understand." Sasuke crossed his arms and turned his head, glaring at the wall next to him. The air was definately getting thinner. There was no way he would have done that if he could have thought straight. "Sasuke, did you really mean that? I mean-" The steel boxed rocked violently, throwing the boys around.

"Now what's going on?" Sasuke muttered, pushing Naruto off of him. "Naruto?" Kakashi-sensei's voice came muffled through the steel walls. Sasuke growled low and glared at Naruto. "In here Sensei!" Naruto shouted, pounding on the wall. "Don't worry Naruto, I will get you out." Soft sounds echoed through the box, growing louder as time passed. "What is that?" Naruto asked, covering his ears. Sasuke looked away from his exposed body. "A kunai striking the walls idiot." Naruto glared at Sasuke, his thin brows drawn together in anger and indignation. "Stop calling me!" He shouted. Sasuke finally looked at him, his blue eyes icy. "I call them as I see them." Naruto opened his mouth the retort when the box rocked again, slamming onto its side.

Sasuke cursed and pushed himself onto his hands and knees. Naruto groaned underneath him, hair spread out to fan his thin frame. Sasuke swallowed loudly, staring down at Naruto's naked body. A loud pop sound preceeded Kakashi-sensei's relieved voice. "Naruto, are you all right? How did you end up in here? I thought you were supposed to be training with -!" Sasuke turned his head and looked at Kakashi-sensei over his shoulder.The one eye that he could see was wide and angry. Naruto groaned again, stretching underneath Sasuke's bent form. "Uchiha!" Kakashi growled.


	2. Chapter 2: Love Cut Short?

Chapter 2. A Love Ended Early?

I forgot to put a disclaimer in the previous chapter so here it is. I do not own Naruto (if I did it

would be a giant yaoi fest but sigh), the story and characters and all other related stuff is

property of Masashi Kishimoto .

Thank you elloshort and Moonlight black rose for their interesting and refreshing comments.

You guys encouraged me to keep the story up.

"Uchiha!" Sasuke scrambled off a semi-concious Naruto, for once in his life actually looking

embarrased. Naruto groaned and rolled onto his stomache. "Sen-sensei?" With a loud pop sound and

a small puff of smoke, Naruto was once again his thin, shaggy male self. "Where are the men who put

us in that box?" Naruto stood, dusting himself off. "They weren't after you Naruto, they were after

Uchiha." Kakashi glared pointedly at Sasuke who rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Naruto looked

at Sasuke and blushed, taking a small step back. Kakshi looked from Naruto to Sasuke. "What

happened inside of that box?" Naruto took another step back. "Nothing that concerns you." Sasuke

said, his old attitude firmly back in place. "It was nothing Kakashi-sensei." Naruto's stomache

growled loudly, breaking through the tension. "Man, I'm starving!" Sasuke and Kakashi stared in

disbelief at Naruto. "Naruto, we just had lunch!" Sasuke said in exasperation. "I know but I'm so

hungry!" Naruto looked near tears. "All right Naruto, ramen on me." Kakashi smiled and placed his

hand behind his head, that oh so familiar Kakashi pose that showed off his body. Sasuke sighed and

turned, looking over his shoulder at Naruto. "I'm out, but think on it." He had the satisfaction of

seeing Naruto go beat red before he took off towards the village.

Sasuke jumped from building to building, his anger growing with every leap. Why had he

revealed that to Naruto? Kakashi knew something was going on now and there would be no

way to get away from the envious teacher. He just thanked the Hokages that Sakura wasn't

here, then he'd have to deal with her constant complaining and accusations again. Sakura

had known even before he did himself that he was in love with Naruto. Sasuke sighed, thinking

again on that moment in the box, that small fraction of a second when Naruto had leaned into

his kiss. Sasuke could have sworn that there had been hope in Naruto's too-blue eyes when

he had asked if Sasuke had meant his profession of love. "Hey Uchiha!" Sasuke stopped and

turned, his dark glare falling on Nara Shikamaru. "What?" Sasuke demanded, staring down at

the lazy boy. "The Hokage wants to see you. He's been sending everyone out looking for

you." Shikamaru frowned looking up at him. "So, you gonna tell me what's going on?" Sasuke

glared at him, trying hard not to snarl. "Later." Sasuke turned back the way he had came,

heading towards the Hokage's residence. Damn Shikamaru! Sasuke was sure he had noticed

something was out of place besides the meeting with the Hokage.

The Anbu Black Ops were posted all around the building, unnoticable to the untrained eye.

Sasuke saw it all. His Sharingun was progressing even faster, allowing him to see most

things the naked eye couldn't see even when he wasn't using his chakra. Or maybe he was

becoming like his brother, using it without knowing it. That thought had Sasuke frozen to

place. Becoming like his brother? No! He would never become like him! He would kill himself

before he allowed that to happen. Sasuke jumped down onto the street below, quickly

glancing at his reflection in a store window to make sure that he wasn't using his Sharingun

unknowingly. The Anbu let Sasuke in and quickly closed ranks around him. Sasuke frowned

but kept his mouth shut.They led him into the meeting room that was usually reserved for the

junin. The Hokage sat behind a small desk, a crystal ball nestled on top of a plush pillow in

front of him. "Uchiha Sasuke, come in." The Anbu disappeared from the room, leaving the

Hokage and Sasuke alone. "Fourth Hokage." Sasuke bowed, his brows twicthing to keep from

drawing together. "I'll get to the point Sasuke, you are presenting a threat to Konoha."

Sasuke's head snapped up. The Hokage raised an old hand to stall his protests. "We have

had three villagers tortured for information about you and two have been found dead. I know

that you were not aware of this nor is it your fault, but as such as the situation is, I am

afraid you will have to leave the village." A picture of Naruto all alone flashed through Sasuke's

mind and his body froze. "That is an order Uchiha. Dismissed." His body remained frozen as

a triumphant Kakashi joined the picture of Naruto inside his mind. No! He couldn't leave

Naruto!


	3. Chapter 3: Mine Alone

Thank you Elloshort for noticing that...'cause I honestly didn't In Chap.2 it is supposed to be the 3rd Hokage. Gomen nasai for the confusion. And sorry for getting this in so late, school has been keeping me busy.

"No!" Sasuke clenched his hands into fists, glaring at the THIRD hokage. "I'm sorry

Sasuke, but there is no other option." He folded his hands in front of him, eyes looking truely

sad. _No, he wouldn't leave Naruto. He couldn't_. "You will be escorted by two junin. You have

to understand that this is for your safety as well as that of the village." Sasuke shook his

head, his nails digging into his skin. _He wouldn't leave Naruto alone, especially not with that _

_old lecherous Kakashi_! "This is an order Uchiha." The hokage's brows had come down, his

hands tightening until his knuckles showed white. "Kakashi-sensei...I want him to be one of

my escorts." If he had to go the old man was coming with him.

The hokage nodded, his hat momentarily hiding his face. "So be it. You leave at

dawn." Sasuke knew a dismissal when one came and he eagerly went. Leave Naruto? As

much as Sasuke wanted to believe in the Hokage, in his heart he couldn't see himself leaving

the blonde nitwit. Naruto wouldn't understand, he wouldn't _want_ to understand. Though Naruto

would deny it, Sasuke knew that he was the only person Naruto really had and if he went...

Sasuke vaulted to the roofs when he exited the Hokage's house. He couldn't face anyone.

Like Naruto, he had his own place, but unlike him, it had been his choice. So many people

had clamored to take care of him after Itachi murdered their parents, but he couldn't stand

being with anyone. The one person he had never felt uncomfortable around had been

him...Naruto. They had both been alone as children, in their own way outcasts.

No...he had to stop thinking about that. Maybe he could ditch the junin and stay with

Naruto...or get him and leave, just the two of them. Sasuke stopped and stared off into space.

That was it! Naruto and he could runaway together! That way they didn't have to worry about

what people thought of them, of what people expected of them. They could be free. They

wouldn't have to worry about proving themselves. All the world waited for them. He could be

with Naruto. He felt light-headed and for once, happy. This was exactly what they needed to

do. Sasuke frowned as he thought the idea over. Kakashi would stand in his way. That old fool

would do anything to keep a hold of Naruto. Sasuke shook his head and looked around. He

wouldn't let him, no matter what he had to do. Now the only problem was finding that blonde

airhead. No doubt he was with that old leper. No matter, he'd go and get his bag ready to

leave and think of how he could pry Naruto away from their sensei.

"Sensei, were those people really after Sasuke?" Naruto looked down into his empty

ramen bowl and frowned. "I suppose so, but it doesn't matter." Kakashi put his half empty

bowl down and looked at Naruto. The sun entered through the slits of the entrance and shone

down on his yellow head, making his hair gleam golden. Fierce possession washed over

Kakashi but he quickly stamped it down. It was already bad enough that Sasuke had seen

through him today. Part of him wanted to blame those sharingun eyes but Kakashi knew that

his guard was slipping around Naruto. With an inaudible sigh he looked Naruto over again. He

still hadn't figured out why he wore orange, but now, he couldn't see the blue eyed boy with

out his trademark outfit.

The thought of Sasuke made his hackles rise but he couldn't just ignore the kid, he

was his student after all. "Sensei...they'll be back for him won't they?" Naruto still didn't look

up from his empty bowl. His blue eyes had darkened in worry, something that rarely

happened. Kakashi looked down, trying to think of an answer. Of course those ninja would be

back. Naruto's hands were in his lap, clenched into fists so tight his knuckles shown white.

Jealousy coursed through Kakashi's body and he trembled with the effort to keep from hunting

Sasuke down. "Sasuke will be protected Naruto, the Hokage will see to that." Naruto's blonde

head dipped in a nod but the worry refused to leave his eyes. _Could Naruto have feelings for _

_that Uchiha punk? _"Kakashi, you in there?" Iruka stuck his head in and smiled. "Heya Naruto,

not surprised to see you in here. Kakashi, the Hokage wants to see us. See you around

Naruto." Iruka-sensei flashed a bright smile at Naruto's back and beckoned Kakashi, his face

darkening.

Kakashi stood and placed some money on the counter, more than enough to cover

Naruto's bowl as well as his. "Eat up Naruto. Don't worry about Sasuke, it'll be handled."

Kakashi ruffled the blonde strands and followed Iruka out. "What does the Hokage want?" He

asked as they walked together towards the Hokage's residence. "All I know is that he wants

us for a mission. I haven't been briefed on it yet." Iruka sounded worried but Kakashi knew

that he usually was. That was why teaching was a better job for him. Anbu swarmed the block

around the Hokage's house, unusual during a time of peace. Kakashi looked at Iruka to see if

he noticed and got a silent nod from the young teacher. _This should be interesting._ An anbu

escorted them inside to the Hokage's meeting room where the old man sat behind his table,

wrinkled hands folded in front of him. "I'll make this brief so we can all be on our way. As

Kakashi already knows, young Uchiha Sasuke has been targeted. What neither of you know

however is that villagers have been taken and tortured for information regarding him, some

have been killed."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask and Iruka opened his mouth to speak. A raised

hand from the Hokage stalled his questions. "It has become obvious that this village will not

be safe as long as Uchiha remains." _Yes! Sasuke could no longer stand between him and _

_Naruto!_ Kakashi strained not to show triumph in his eyes knowing that the old man would be

able to detect it. "Honorable Hokage, surely you're not suggesting we send Sasuke away!"

Iruka burst out indignantly. The Hokage shook his head and smiled kindly at him. "Of course

we're not _sending him away,_ however for the moment he most leave the village until we can

figure out who is behind these attacks." Iruka opened his mouth again but Hokage stared at

him until he closed it. "You two will escort Uchiha until it is safe to bring him back." Kakashi's

eyes widened and he stared at the third Hokage in horror. "What?!?"


	4. Chapter 4: Forbidden Jealousies

Hey all! I know it's been a REALLY long time since I last updated and I am so sorry, really really sorry. I want to thank you all for the last comments though and I hope to bring you all more! This is short I know, but hopefully the nect one will be longer, with a surprise or two! ; )

"Honorable Hokage, what about my class? I just can't leave them!" Iruka burst out, eyes

wide. It was true that he hadn't left the classroom in a very long time. "Your class will be

taken care of Iruka, have no fear. Anything to add Kakashi Hatake?" Old eyes narrowed in

knowledge. _Dammit! _The Hokage knew. "No, Hokage." Kakashi bowed his head and

clenched his fist. Why did he have to escort Uchiha? He hated the kid. What would happen

to Naruto? "You'll leave at sunrise tomorrow. I do not care where you take him, as long as

it is safe and secure. I want reports sent back daily on whereabouts and status of the

mission. We will send for you when we have this all sorted out. Dismissed." With another

bow of their heads, the two junin turned and left. Once they were out in the sunshine,

Iruka stretched and turned a smiling face towards Kakashi. "It's been a while since we

were out on a mission together, huh Kakashi?" Kakashi shrugged and waved a hand

before disappearing towards the roofs, leaving Iruka alone and down. Kakashi could only

be thankful that the Uchiha punk was coming with him. He didn't have to worry about

Naruto getting hurt.

The blonde had been devastated when Sakura had not only left the group, but the village

as well. Sasuke hadn't seemed all that surprised. Maybe he had something to do with it.

After all, it was common knowledge that Naruto ran after Sakura like a puppy after its

owner. The girl only had eyes for Sasuke though. Kakashi shook his head and entered his

apartment. He couldn't let his jealousy get the best of him. He had to pack and get read to

leave with the other two first thing in the morning. He sighed. Who knew how long he

would be stuck with only the chipper teacher and the annoying brat who thought so much

of himself because he was the last Uchiha in the village. Kakashi picked up his favorite

book, Make-Out Paradise, and tossed it on the bed, grimacing as a picture slid out of it. It

was the group picture that they had taken together shortly after they had passed his test.

Team Seven…gone to the wind. After Sakura's disappearance, they had planned on

bringing on another team member but now, the team was shattered beyond repair. Team

Seven existed no more. Kakashi bent and picked up the picture, his thumb tracing the face

of the smiling blonde ninja.

Sasuke slung his bag over his shoulder and checked his weapons. Everything was in place

and ready to go. Now all he had to do was find Naruto and convince him that they had to

leave. Sasuke left the small apartment without looking back. It wasn't his home, he only

ever had two. One had been destroyed by his brother's betrayal and the other was in the

embrace of a golden haired idiot. A nice place for it to be. Sasuke knew he was thinking

completely unlike himself but at the moment he didn't care. He was a possessive person by

nature and as far as he was concerned, Naruto was his. He wouldn't give him up that

easily. He'd never give anything up that easily again. He had changed from that time,

when Itachi had taken everything and Sasuke had done nothing. He was stronger now.

He'd protect Naruto, keep him safe from the world. They'd be safe together.

The first place he checked was the ramen stand but Naruto had already left. Next he tried

the boy's apartment. It was sparse in decorations and was a lot smaller than his own. It

was also empty of Naruto. _Where the hell was he?_ They had to leave soon, before Kakashi

could intervene. He had to find Naruto!


	5. Chapter 5: Let's Leave

Woot

Woot! Two chapters in two days. This one is just for you Elloshort (I'm amazed you're still reading it o.O).

The sun was setting over the mountain, casting the stone faces of the four Hokage's into shadows. Sasuke sat under the rock image of the Fourth Hokage, panting heavily. He had searched the whole village looking for Naruto and he was still nowhere to be found. Nobody had seen him since this morning. How could a ninja as noisy and ill-dressed as Naruto just disappear like that? At first Sasuke had thought that Kakashi had taken Naruto somewhere until one person he had asked had remarked on the fact that their sensei had been looking for him too. As far as he knew, they were both still out of luck. Sasuke sighed and leaned his head back against the rock wall. He had looked everywhere, every place that Naruto was known to go. He had even checked the women's hot spring and book store that had those dirty books that Kakashi liked and Naruto used for his sexy jutsu. There had been no trace of him. Where could he be? Sasuke groaned and put his head into his hands, drawing his knees up. Why was this going so wrong?

"S-Sasuke?" Sasuke jumped up, his dark eyes wide. Naruto stood in the shadows, moving from foot to foot. "Naruto? What are you doing here? Where have you been?" Sasuke wanted to hold that blonde tight and punch him at the same time. Naruto walked out of the shadows and dropped a bag beside him, licking his lips nervously. "Those people won't stop coming after you. I…I want to help protect you. I mean after all, we can't lose another teammate…and it's what Sakura would have wanted." Sasuke's heart fell from the immense height it had flown at Naruto's first words. What Sakura would have wanted? "And what do you suggest?" He couldn't help that cold edge to his voice. Naruto didn't want to be with him because he had feelings for him, but because Sakura had feelings for him and Naruto had feelings for her. "We need to leave the city, go somewhere safer. C'mon, it'll be like a mission or something." Naruto ran his hand through his hair and laughed nervously. Sasuke couldn't take it. Standing up, he shoved his hands into his pockets and advanced on Naruto who backed up until the wall stopped him. "What's wrong Sasuke? I thought you'd be grateful for a little help." Naruto glared at him, his deep blue eyes confused and defiant. The same old Naruto look. "Why are you really trying to protect me Naruto? Don't say it's because of Sakura or the team. There is no more Team Seven." Naruto swallowed audibly and looked around for an escape. In a flash, Sasuke's hand shot out and gripped Naruto's chin. "Answer me Naruto." Naruto's temper flared and his eyes became a deeper shade of blue. "It's no business of yours what I do jerk!" He tried to jerk his jaw away from Sasuke but before he could, Sasuke's free hand was around the back of his head, gripping a fistful of golden locks. Naruto only got defensive when he had something to hide. "Admit the real reason why you're here Naruto." Please, he had to say it. "Do it Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, his grip tightening. "Fine! I don't want you to get hurt!" Naruto yelled back, his cheeks going bright red. Hah! So he did care for him, just maybe not as much as Sasuke had hoped. With a triumphant grin Sasuke pulled Naruto's face closer, pressing their lips together. He'd make Naruto feel the same way. Thin arms pulled at Sasuke as Naruto tried to get away, struggling as their bodies were pressed together. There was no hiding how Naruto affected him so he just made sure that Naruto wouldn't ignore it. Sasuke wouldn't move, not until Naruto accepted him. After a few minutes, Naruto calmed down and stopped struggling, his hands limp on Sasuke's shoulders. Not wanting to, Sasuke pulled away from Naruto's lips, his breathing ragged while his hand stroked the strangely marked cheeks. "Let's go Naruto, we'll find somewhere safe together." Naruto nodded dumbly and picked up his bag, his eyes still wide in shock. Sasuke grinned and retrieved his own bag, returning to Naruto's side for another kiss.

Kakashi fell onto his bed, the picture of Team Seven clenched in his hand. Naruto was gone, not even his dogs could find him. He reported his disappearance to the Council, but they didn't seem to care much. Well, with the exception of the Hokage. They had both had the same fears when Kakashi had announced his news. What if those who were after Sasuke had gotten Naruto? In a private meeting, that idea had been shot down. Naruto was too noisy to be taken that quietly. The village would have heard something or seen some evidence of Naruto struggling. The kid had a way of making everything as big and loud as he was. That thought had Kakashi smiling sadly. Naruto was unique alright. Maybe that was what drew him to the blonde boy. Or maybe it was his naivety or his innocence that never seemed to be tarnished. No matter what happened, Naruto always seemed to remain blissfully untouched and ignorant of the evils around him. The kid had a knack for bringing out the good in everyone. He could make anyone his friend if he really tried. Just like he had with Kakashi, the loner since Obito had died. That just brought his spirit lower. Obito had been his best friend and had given him his inheritance, the sharingan that had just awakened in him. Naruto was a lot like Obito, in the way they fought and their attitudes on life and duty. Kakashi now lived his life based off of Obito, always being late to missions, and always highlighting teamwork in missions. He had failed Obito…but he wouldn't fail Naruto. He had lost his friend, he wouldn't lose his student and secret obsession. He'd find the boy and put him somewhere safe, somewhere that the council couldn't use him and enemies couldn't hurt him. Kakashi sat up and silently promised himself to do whatever it took to keep Naruto safe, including from the Uchiha punk who was a disgrace to his clan. Naruto was his and his alone.


	6. Chapter 6: On The Hunt

Chapter Six is here

Chapter Six is here! Three days in a row, got to be a new record haha. I want to thank all of the people who favorited my story and those who are reading it. Ya'll rock!

The city was in chaos, anbu and jounin alike running around searching homes and surrounding areas. "Tell me again what happened, this time for the council." The Hokage was furious inside. He looked calm on the outside, just as cool and collected as he always was but Kakashi could see through the mask to the seething anger inside the old man. "When we reported to the designated meeting point before dawn, Sasuke Uchiha was not there yet. We waited an hour after the sun had risen but he had yet to show up. After an agreement, we went in search of him. We soon found that both he and Naruto Uzamaki had items taken from their home that would coincide with a trip. We believe that they have run away. As of yet, their whereabouts are unknown." Iruka kept his head bowed, brows drawn together in frustration. Kakashi felt sorry for him. It was the young man's first mission in a long time due to his teacher status. It didn't help that these were two of his former students. Kakashi sighed and ran his hand through his hair. This was just getting worse and worse. There was no doubt in his mind that Sasuke had taken Naruto and run off with him, but he didn't have a clue where to. Pakkun was leading his pack to try to find their scents, but he didn't count on that working. Sasuke knew his tactics too well and would hide their scents and any signs of passing. He hated this. The sun was nearly setting and they had no clue where Naruto was. Kakashi knew that Sasuke wouldn't hurt him, but he would try to trick the boy into falling for him. That was something Kakashi just couldn't stand. "I say good riddance to them! We were having enough troubles with that demon boy and now the villagers are being attacked because of Sasuke. We are better off without them." The old man who formed a third of the council said. "We can't just desert them! They are just kids and there are people after them!" Iruka said indignantly. Kakashi grimaced, and clenched his fists. This wasn't going to go good. "Maybe that Sasuke is just a kid but the other, that's an abomination to human kind. He's better off dead or in the enemy hands." Kakashi shook with fury and before he could think it through, he was kneeling on the table with the old man's robes clenched in a fist. "You will not refer to Naruto like that again as long as I am around. He's the only thing that is saving this village. If not for him and his father, Konoha would have been destroyed years ago, with you right along with it." The old man glared at Kakashi defiantly but his frail body shook. In fear or rage Kakashi didn't know nor did he care. "Homura! Kakashi! That is enough from both of you. Kakashi release him." Kakashi obeyed but continued to glare at the old man in the glasses even after he stood beside Iruka again. "Have you no respect for your superiors?! How dare you lay a hand on a council member! You're just like you're father, ignorant and stupid beyond measure." The old man slammed his fists on the table and stood, anger boiling behind the frames of his glasses. "Sarutobi said enough Homura." The only woman on the council held up her hand to stall his protests. After sputtering for a minute, Homura finally sat and glared back at Kakashi. "It is my belief that though dangerous, Naruto Uzamaki should be brought back to the village to be kept under surveillance. As for Sasuke Uchiha, I will stand by Sarutobi's orders of having him removed from the village for the time being. His bloodline is a great asset to the village." The Third Hokage nodded and folded his hands. "As Koharu agrees with me, the council has decided by majority vote. Iruka and Kakashi, your new mission is to track and retrieve Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki. After delivering Naruto back here to us, you will proceed with your original assignment. You may leave now." Gratefully, the two jounin left and regrouped on the roof of a nearby building. Konoha was sprawled out beneath them, the building of the Hokage towering over their heads. "Where do we look?" Iruka asked, his eyes scanning the bustling city. "Not here. Sasuke would have taken them further out into the woods, the only thing is, who knows the direction?" Kakashi squatted on his heels and rested his arms on his thighs. Where was Naruto? "For right now, we are going to make a recon around the border, see if we can find something Pakkun missed." Iruka nodded and watched as Kakashi jumped away, missing that longing stare he often gave the son of White Fang.

"I'm telling you, these are the good kind!"

"No they're not you idiot."

"Yeah they are! They're blue, blue is good."

"Whatever. I'm not carrying you when you're too sick to move on your own."

Sasuke sat down in the clearing and watched as Naruto chowed down on the blue berries. They would make him sick, especially with the amount that the blonde was shoving into his mouth. It was adorable. They had been gone for almost a full day, trekking through the woods to get as much distance between them and Konoha as possible. They had finally agreed to stop and rest for a little while when Naruto had spotted the berries. He just couldn't resist the temptation of food. Sasuke had packed dry foods for them, but Naruto had an appetite like a large ox. "Man these are delicious!" Naruto cried out, joy in those blue eyes. Sasuke rolled his own eyes but inside he was grinning like an idiot. He was finally together with Naruto. It was hard to believe after all that time he had Naruto by his side. Right where he belonged. Naruto grinned at him and shoved another handful of berries into his mouth. Sasuke laughed and shook his head. Naruto was the only person who could ever make him laugh; the only one to have made him smile in years. He admitted he had secretly fallen for the blonde right after his clan had been murdered, that day on the docks when Naruto had walked by and gave him the weirdest face he had seen. Even then they had both been loners, only trying to find the light in their dark and lonely world. Naruto was his light. Sasuke grinned back at Naruto as the young genin came and sat beside him. "Se we're really doing this huh Sasuke?" Naruto laid back and pillowed his head with his arms. Sasuke smiled and laid beside him, one arm under his head, the other laying across his belly. "Yeah, we're actually doing it." Man Sasuke really wanted Naruto right now. "Hey Sasuke…what are we supposed to do…you know…about us?" Naruto turned on his side and looked down at Sasuke his, blue eyes sparkling in the setting sun. "Tell me what you want Naruto." Sasuke looked up at him and clenched his fists to keep from pulling Naruto to him. "I…I don't know. I never really tried to think about it." Naruto shrugged and laid back down, his fingers tapping against his head nervously. Sasuke licked his lips and nodded inwardly. Rolling onto his side, he cupped Naruto's cheek. "How about this: I do what I want and you tell me if it's what you want too." Naruto swallowed and nodded, his body trembling slightly. Sasuke yelled inside but kept his mask up. Leaning down, Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's, holding back a moan as Naruto returned the kiss. Deeper, he wanted the kiss to go deeper. Sasuke parted his lips and ran the tip of his tongue across Naruto's bottom lip, moaning out loud when Naruto opened up for him. There was only the smallest trace of hesitancy that was soon replaced by fire. Naruto tasted so sweet, a mixture of him and the berries. Sasuke couldn't help his automatic reaction to roll on top of his love, using his knee to part Naruto's thighs. Pulling back, Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a mixture of fear and heated passion. "Do you want me to stop?" Sasuke asked. His voice sounded strangled and he felt like he couldn't get enough air. Naruto slowly shook his head and pulled Sasuke's lips back to his. "Don't stop." Those two words had Sasuke flamed up, kissing Naruto roughly while his hands roamed over the boy, under his clothes. He had to have him.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, why did you call all of us here?" Shikamaru leaned against the wall and looked around. Choji sat beside him while Neji and Kiba stood apart. Taking a deep breath, Iruka looked around as well. "Naruto and Sasuke have gone missing. You boys know them better than any of us. I need you to find them and bring them back."


	7. Chapter 7: Cloudless Sky

Wow, that last chapter had a lot of feedback

Wow, that last chapter had a lot of feedback. Thanks to everyone! And congratulations to Inu-bitch, I'm going to have a little girl soon myself. Well, can't keep you folks waiting!

What a drag. Why had he agreed to this again? He could be at home sleeping or something. Anything was better than another mission. Shikamaru glanced up at the blue sky and sighed. No clouds to be seen. "Keep up Shikamaru, you're getting left behind!" Choji called out for him. It was true, the other boys were all ahead of him. The gang's all here…with the exception of Naruto and the annoying addition of Neji. Man that guy could get on his nerves. "Man I'm hungry, let's stop to eat something." Choji whined, holding his growling stomach. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "We just ate breakfast man! How could you be hungry again?" Kiba dropped back to run beside them, Akimaru tucked inside his jacket. "Breakfast was so long ago though! C'mon, can't we stop?" "No!" For once everyone else in the group agreed on something. "Let's split up. We can cover more ground that way. Turn your headset frequencies to channel 6 and report back if you find something." Neji ordered. The guy had been put in the lead only because he was older and had more "experience". Man it was a drag. Shikamaru adjusted his headset and swerved off away from the group. Maybe he'd just find a spot somewhere and take a nap. Like their group could honestly find Sasuke. Maybe if it had been Naruto by himself they would have had a chance but Sasuke? The guy was out of their league. A small clearing opened up in front of him and for once Shikamaru smiled. Perfect place to crash. He pulled up short when he got close enough though, his eyes wide. He knew something had been going on between Naruto and Sasuke back at the village but this…. the two genin were crashed on the ground, completely naked and totally wrapped around each other. Shikamaru didn't know whether he should laugh or runaway and burn out his eyes. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. Man, he had a mission to do and the sooner it was done the sooner he could get some sleep. Picking up a rock, he threw it towards the sleeping boys without looking at them. "Huh? What the….Shikamaru? What are you doing here?" Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes, blinking wearily up at him. "Get some clothes on will ya? And wake Sasuke up." It was creepy. That show off that was usually completely unaffected by emotions had a big grin on his face despite him being asleep. "Clothes? What do ya mean?" Naruto looked down and blushed bright red. "Ohmygod." Shikamaru held back a laugh as Naruto jumped up and searched around for his clothes, wincing at every step he took. Man this couldn't get creepier or funnier. "Naruto, lay back down." Sasuke grabbed a hold of the blonde's ankle and pulled him back down, grinning as he fell with his back on top of him. "Mmm, should we try some other things?" Sasuke leaned his head up and nibbled on Naruto's ear as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's bare chest. Naruto choked and got redder, glancing nervously at Shikamaru. "Sasuke stop! Let me go!" Naruto wiggled around and pulled at Sasuke's arms who only smiled. "That feels good." Sasuke said demurely. Oh man Shikamaru couldn't take this anymore. He took off into the woods and stopped when he thought he was far enough away from them before he started busted out laughing. Man he had not seen this coming and he was good at predicting outcomes of pretty much anything. He had to tell the others he found them though. Pressing the hidden button on the set, static filled his ears. "Man ya'll are never going to believe this." Shikamaru wiped a tear from his eye and sat down, leaning against a tree. "Have you located the targets?" That was Neji. "Yeah, sure. Man ya'll just have to…" His words were cut short as a kunai came under his chin. "Shikamaru? What are your coordinates?" Neji asked. "Say nothing if you want to live." Sasuke came from around the tree to stand in front of him, those black eyes cold in the early sun. You've got to be kidding me! "Shikamaru? Where are you? Answer Shikamaru!" Now there was a hint of unease in Neji's voice. "Hand it here." Sasuke held his free hand out and waited while Shikamaru unhook the headset from his clothes and ear. With a scowl Sasuke slammed the set against the tree, smashing it into little pieces. "You're going to stay here and not tell them what you saw. As for me and Naruto, we'll be leaving. Stop trying to follow us or I will be forced to kill you." Man that gave him the chills. The guy looked completely serious. Shikamaru nodded and took a giant breath as Sasuke suddenly disappeared. Man he was never going to hear the end of this. He knew he should try to follow them…but he didn't want to and for once it was because he was lazy. He had never seen either of them...look so _peaceful_ before. The only thing he could do was sit and wait for the others to find him. Oh well, at least he could get a snooze in today.

"Where's Shikamaru?" Naruto asked as Sasuke returned to the clearing. "He'll be staying where he is. Come on Naruto, they have others looking for us." Sasuke slung his pack onto his shoulders and held his hand out to Naruto. The blonde frowned scratched his head. "Shouldn't we at least tell them what's going on?" He asked. Sasuke sighed and went to him, wrapping his arms around his thin body. "Do you really think they'd understand? If they know where we are then that just puts them in danger too. Remember why we left?" Well, why Naruto had left anyways. "Well yeah, but shouldn't we.." Sasuke kissed him and stroked a marked cheek. "Don't worry about them. They have each other to look after them. We have only us." Naruto sighed and nodded, leaning his head against Sasuke's. This really sucked, seeing Naruto depressed like this. He wasn't at all like he was last night, when it seemed he was more animal than man. His back still stung from Naruto's claws despite the medical salve they had put on it afterwards. "Come on Naruto, let's leave this place before the others come." Sasuke said softly. Naruto nodded and lifted his head, gently kissing Sasuke. Sasuke's heart somersaulted at the first sign of affection that came from Naruto without Sasuke having done the initial act. "Well, if we got to come on. You're going to hold us up." Naruto gave him a watery smile before leaping into the trees. Sasuke grinned and took off after him, keeping a little bit behind him to watch the sway of his rear end as they jumped from tree to tree.

"Neji reported in that Shikamaru found the boys however his transmission was cut off and at the moment he can't be located." Iruka stood beside him, looking over his shoulder at a map of the surrounding lands. Kakashi rolled his shoulders and nodded. Neji would find the boy soon enough using the Byakugan inherent in his bloodline. Right on time, their headsets roared with static before Neji could be heard. "We have located Shikamaru at the Eastern edge of the forest. He has confirmed sightings of Naruto and Sasuke however is unable to tell which way they headed off too. We…we can't get him to stop laughing." That last part confused both the jounin and the teacher. "We're on our way." Kakashi said as he stood up. Iruka nodded as Kakashi looked at him and they took up, going as fast as they could. The boys were headed towards Rock Country and that was one of the worst places for them. Kakashi knew from personal experience. A brief flash of his first mission as leader flew through his mind before he firmly shuit it out. Naruto wouldn't end up like Obito.


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontation On The Border!

Okay, so I know that the chapters haven't been as fulfilling as I would like however next chapter I have all weekend to juice it up for ya'll

Okay, so I know that the chapters haven't been as fulfilling as I would like however next chapter I have all weekend to juice it up for ya'll. Until then, enjoy this lovely chapter.

Sasuke paused in scanning the surrounding land, hesitant to step out of the protecting forest. This marked the end of Fire country. If they traveled left they would hit Grass country, one he didn't much want to visit thanks to Orochimaru. To their right was Waterfall country, one that still held very strong ties to Konoha and conversed daily with the Hokage. Ahead was Earth country, one he knew little about. As far as he knew, the two countries never talked which made it a perfect hiding place for both of them. "Hey Sasuke, why aren't we going yet? I'm hungry!" Naruto whined, his stomach growling to accentuate his words. Sasuke glanced at him and put a finger to his lips. This was hard to explain, but he had a bad feeling about going either way. Something was just off with everything. "Sharingan!" Sasuke whispered, looking around him. Movement caught his eye further ahead, invisible to the naked eye because it blended so well with the dry rocks. "Naruto, there's someone ahead advancing towards us. I don't get the feeling they're here for lunch." Naruto's eyes widened before he nodded and pulled out a kunai. "We can take them. How many?" Sasuke squinted and scanned the terrain. "At least three, maybe more. It's hard to tell." His sharingan wasn't advanced enough to detect all the movement and silently he cursed himself for it. "Can you tell who they are?" Naruto whispered, moving close to Sasuke's back to scan the grounds over his shoulder. Sasuke shook his head and inhaled Naruto's scent. Always he smelled of moist earth and a raging bonfire. It was a fascinating scent that was so opposite of each other yet smelled so good together. "Get ready." Sasuke crouched down and signaled for Naruto to move over some. The blonde had already shifted positions and stood ready, kunai in one hand, shuriken in the other. There was no fear in those blue eyes and Sasuke warmed inside. Naruto was never scared, at least, not to the point it affected his ability to fight. Sasuke wished he could say the same of himself. A ninja in garb just the color of the ground around him stepped up onto a rock, drawing their eyes. "Who dares to try to enter Earth country?" His voice was gravelly and grated on their ears. "Take off your headband, I don't think they're on friendly terms with the Leaf Village." Naruto made a choking sound but took his headband off, stroking it lovingly with his fingers before stashing it in his pouch. Sasuke whipped his off his head and shoved it in a pocket. He wasn't as attached to his as Naruto was to his. "Come on out kiddies, we know you're there." Sarcastic laughter floated over the dusty ground, bouncing off piled rocks. Naruto glanced at him for confirmation. At Sasuke's nod, they stepped out of the foliage. "Oh my, what cute little ninja. What village are you from kiddies?" The man asked. The boys kept their eyes straight and grimaced as they saw the man's headband. He was a rock ninja. _Well duh. _"None." Sasuke answered, keeping his voice steady and strong. If the Earth country wasn't on friendly terms with the Fire, they'd be screwed if these ninja found out they were from Konoha. "Lying, lying, I think you're lying." The man said in a sing song voice. Man these guys were whacked! Sasuke widened his eyes as movement came from the corner. "Behind us!" He shouted, swirling around to meet a kunai head on with his own. Naruto ducked and turned on his knees, rising up with a swipe of his own kunai. The ninja that had attacked him was already gone. The one putting pressure against Sasuke's weapon grinned and disappeared, her eyes the last thing to be seen." Oh very nice, you actually saw them coming. Now how were you able to do that?" The main ninja asked, his eyes boring into Sasuke's. "Red eyes, red eyes, where have I seen them before? Oh yes, an Uchiha clan member. Last time I saw eyes like that, they were in the throes of death. That must mean our little ninjas are from the Leaf Village. My, my, what a delight." The man giggled and covered his mouth. "Man this guy has some serious issues." Naruto growled, frowning towards the lead ninja. "Yeah, but don't underestimate him or the others. They're still out there." Naruto nodded and moved, placing them back-to-back. "I can smell them, but just barely." Naruto whispered, his nostrils flaring as they scented the wind. Sasuke had forgotten that the fox demon inside of Naruto helped to heighten his senses. Sasuke nodded and scanned the grounds. They could handle three ninja no problem. The only thing was, he couldn't see them anywhere. Where the hell had they gone? Sasuke felt the earth shift slightly under his feet and shouted wordlessly. Naruto felt the shift as well and jumped high into the air with Sasuke. The two Rock ninja burst from the hard earth and rose up towards them, kunai held at the ready. "Head-on!" Sasuke shouted, bringing his own kunai out in front of him. Naruto grinned and flipped in the air, landing a kicking blow to the other man's head. The woman lashed out with her arm, grazing Sasuke's own bladed weapon before throwing a punch. Sasuke dodged and struck at her with his kunai, aware of the fact that gravity was pulling them all back down. Naruto's guy had growled in frustration and had lashed out with a double-sided kunai but the agile genin had moved out of the way, laughing at the guy's failed attempts. Pushing away from the woman, they landed several feet away from each other, Sasuke crouched at the ready. "Is that all you got? Man I could beat ya'll in my sleep!" Naruto shouted, his face flushed with excitement. That was the one bad thing about Naruto, he rarely took fights seriously and always saw them as playing around. "Poor little kiddies, so clueless." Sasuke froze as the leader's voice sang out behind him. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out before the world went black. _Dammit_!

Kakashi growled in frustration, pacing back and forth. Iruka glanced at him nervously before returning to the map. "You know it could be completely possible that the boys headed to the Waterfall Country. After all, they did become somewhat close with Shibuki after that one mission. They could have sought shelter in his village." Kakashi shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. "That would be the last place they went to because of that very reason. They know others are after them and they won't allow for anyone else to get involved. They know how weak the Waterfall Village really is and they wouldn't put them in danger like that." Iruka sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. There's always the Grass Country though." Again Kakashi shook his head. "No, they wouldn't go there either just because they both know that Konoha and the Grass Village keep in contact. If they were to know about Sasuke being in their country, they would notify the Hokage immediately." Why did they have to go to the Rock? "All right, say they did go to the Earth country. We won't be able to make it there before nightfall and boys already have a major lead on us. Granted over a few days we could over take them, once they hit the Earth Country, we have no way of telling which direction they would head towards." Kakashi growled and slammed his fist into a tree. "I know that which is why we shouldn't be stopping right now. The sooner we can get to them, the safer they will be." The safer Naruto would be. Screw escorting Sasuke after this, he had to stay to protect Naruto. Knowing he was out there and probably in enemy lands with only Sasuke there for back-up tore at his heart. The Rock ninja could be ruthless adversaries and simple genin wouldn't last against them. The only thing he could do was pray that they didn't run into any. "All right, let's go then." Iruka stood, the map rolled up in his hand. Kakashi nodded and took off, Iruka trailing behind him. Be safe, be safe, please Naruto be safe!


	9. Review

More Than Love Review

More Than Love Review

All right, so we've had a little bit of confusion when it comes to the story so here is a brief summary of the story thus far (sorry every one but the next chapter will have to wait).

All right, of course this takes place back before the chunin exams and is slightly twisted by my little peanut brain. When the story begins, Naruto and Sasuke are trapped in a chakra-blocking box with Naruto stuck in his sexi-jutsu form. This was due to the fact that there are people or a person who are after Sasuke and Naruto accidentally gets involved. Kakashi sets them free of course. Now, Sakura is already gone at the beginning, having determined Sasuke's feelings for Naruto before Sasuke had himself. Sasuke is in love with Naruto and is willing to defy his clan destiny to have him. Now he isn't the only one. Kakashi-sensei also has his sights set on our adorable little blonde fox. His obsession though stems from a connection he made from Obito Uchiha, his best friend who has been dead for a while and who gave him his left eye (if you want to know the whole story, you can find it in a sub-series between the regular Naruto series and Shippuden called Kakashi Gaidan). He lost his friend and has put Naruto in that empty space, refusing to let harm come to him. Kakashi is an extremely jealous man who is competing with one of his students for the affection of another. Naruto however, has chosen Sasuke. Determined to protect Sasuke, Naruto volunteers to leave with him and try to find a safe place for Sasuke to hide. Of course Sasuke was all for it and their first night together got a little wild ; ) Of course Konoha is flipping out over their disappearance and has sent Iruka, their former sensei, and Kakashi to find and retrieve them. Once Naruto is brought back to the village, the two sensei will take Sasuke and leave. Sasuke knows this and is determined to stay away from the two men. Now Iruka, sensing that neither he nor Kakashi would be able to actually find the boys, enlists the help of Naruto's friends and Sasuke's classmates. They are found but unfortunately for the searching group, it was by Shikamaru. They got away and unfortunately have landed themselves in a dire situation in Earth country, which scares the living crap out of Kakashi due to the fact that Obito was killed in Earth country by Rock ninja (though his body was not recovered which if you follow along with Shippuden, you will find out why). I know I haven't gotten far in the story and the chapters are rather short but I promise the story will get better, unfortunately there will be a lot of chapters to wade through. Mina-san, gomen nasai.


	10. Chapter 9: Escape

The sun warmed his face and the wind tickled his bare skin, dancing like gentle fingers

_The sun warmed his face and the wind tickled his bare skin, dancing like gentle fingers. Like Naruto's fingers. In that instant, the wind became Naruto's, his fingers trailing over his chest and down his stomach before veering off to the side to slide along his hip. What a tease. Naruto laughed behind him before moving to stand in front of him, gloriously tanned and gloriously naked. His Naruto, only his. Sasuke grinned back at the boy and reached out to him. Naruto skipped back shyly, a playful smile on his face. Sasuke laughed aloud and made another grab for his golden fox boy, who promptly jumped back with another grin. With a humorous glint in his blue eyes, Naruto turned and sprinted away, laughing over his shoulder. Sasuke laughed in return and took off after him, always getting close enough to trail his fingers over Naruto's sun-kissed back and bottom before dropping slightly, only to repeat the gentle caress. Naruto giggled and began to swerve, running in loops around the raven haired boy. This was fun, and in a way sweet. Sasuke had always wanted to just be carefree with Naruto, but life demanded more of him. Naruto slowed down and tugged on Sasuke's hand before pointing to a sparkling lake, its water as blue as Naruto's eyes. Sasuke smiled and nodded, laughing when Naruto took off to the lake, his body diving into the water neatly. Sasuke shivered at that golden sight of tight tanned flesh before moving to follow him. As his legs pumped, Sasuke frowned. He was moving no where. What….what was going on? Instead of moving closer, he began to move further away. Naruto popped out of the water, his laughter filling the air. Sasuke shook his head and tried to run harder. Naruto was fading away. Before he completely disappeared, Sasuke saw Naruto open his mouth and let out a horrible scream. His name coming from those plush lips. "No! NARUTO!" _

Sasuke woke screaming Naruto's name, his jaw cracking with the violent force of it. He struggled to get up, sobbing as something held him down. Where was Naruto? He had to get to Naruto. A scream echoed his own, but it didn't come from him. He knew that voice; he'd know it to the day he died. Naruto. "Naruto! Where are you?!" Sasuke once again struggled against what was holding him. He was tied down across the legs, hips, chest, and forehead. Naruto screamed again, the sound full of pain and fear. He'd never before in his life heard Naruto scream like that. "Naruto!" Sasuke cried involuntarily, the first time since his parents died. Crying was weakness but Naruto was his strength now. "Oh look, the little Uchiha is finally awake. Had a good nap leaf boy?" A face moved in front of his, the voice different than the ninja who had captured him. "Who are you? What are you doing to Naruto?" Sasuke demanded. The man in front of him leered and looked off to the side. "So that child's name is Naruto. Good to finally know." Turning back to Sasuke, the man smirked. "My friend Tatsu is enjoying the company of your dear friend presently. He's never had so much fun in his life." That chilled him to the bone. Oh god, what was happening to Naruto? "Release me." Sasuke demanded, glaring up at the man. Laughter burst out around him, letting Sasuke know that him and the man were not alone. He couldn't move his head to look though. Taking a deep calming breath, he looked at what he could see. There was a rock ceiling with stalactites dripping moisture onto the ground. They were in a cave, a natural one that seemed rather old. _Welcome to the Earth Country,_ he thought sarcastically. He had to get free and rescue Naruto. They had to get out of here. How long had he been out? How long had been Naruto been enduring Tatsu's "company? Sasuke shivered and pulled at the bonds. They stayed firmly in space. They scraped at his skin and stung. What the hell was holding him down?" Oh you can't escape little Uchiha, not from our rock bonds. As hard as diamonds they are." The man grinned and tapped on the restraint on Sasuke's forehead. _Damn_. If they had been metal he could have used fire jutsu to melt them, if he could have somehow freed his hands. Naruto screamed again and was cut off mid way. No….something bad had happened. There was no way a human could be cut off completely like that. "Aw, my little toy seems to have passed out. My. My, my and he was such good fun." Now that voice sounded familiar. It was the gravelly sing song voice of the man who had intercepted them. "Well we have another for you Tatsu. Our little Uchiha has woken up and seems to be in need of entertainment." The man stood and walked out of his line of village. There was a loud thud to his right and the smell of blood reached his nose, along with Naruto's rare and unique scent, earth and fire. "Oh well, oh well what else can I do?" That gravelly voice sang out. Man it was annoying. "Naruto? Naruto!" Sasuke struggled against his restraints and strained to turn his head. He had to see Naruto. "Oh no little boy, this precious toy is mine now. All mine and no one else's." Sasuke growled and struggled harder amid chuckles from the unseen people surrounding him. No, he had to get to Naruto. He had to free them. He had to get Naruto out of here. "I'll kill every single one of you." He growled out, his chakra flaring around him. "Isn't that adorable? He really thinks he can do something." Someone kicked him hard in the ribs, making him cry out while tears filled his eyes. That didn't stop his chakra intake however. It filled him and put him on a kind of high, it was addicting. "Sharingan!" He could feel the subtle shift of the tissues in his eyes as they formed to give him a more detailed look at life around him. He saw everything. Every grain of mineral that formed the rock ceiling, every drop of water hidden within the cracks of the rock. This was power. "Release us now." He demanded, his voice calm and icy cold. "You're sharingan doesn't scare us little Uchiha, we've killed one of your kind before and his was more advanced than yours." The main guy was in front of his face again, hard brown eyes glaring down at him. They had killed an Uchiha before? Sasuke shook the thought out of his mind and focused on the labored breathing coming from his right. "Wake up Naruto. I need you to get up." Sasuke ordered. He needed the power of the fox demon inside of Naruto. Judging from the way that the man in front of him didn't react, the rock ninja had no clue what Naruto held inside of him. "Oh yes, do wake him up. I would love to have more fun, fun, fun!" Tatsu sung out. Sasuke would kill that guy first. Naruto stirred beside him, brushing one of his bound hands. "Get up loser." Naruto said loudly, making sure he sounded like his old self before he had confessed. "Lemme 'lone bastard." Naruto muttered, stirring again. "Now idiot. Wake up and get the hell up." Sasuke ordered even louder. He had to get Naruto up in any way possible. Naruto growled softly and shifted again, his body now lying against Sasuke's hand. Sasuke grabbed a hold of the genin's jacket and tugged as hard as he could, twisting the heavy fabric. The rock ninja around them were still laughing at his attempts. Come on Naruto, I need you! He couldn't say that out loud. He could never say those words out loud to any one unless it was sexual. He was strong, he was an Uchiha. They needed help from no one. At least, they never admitted that they did. "What do you want teme?" Naruto growled, slowly waking up. His body was already healing whatever wounds Tatsu had inflicted. It was weird and unnatural but for once Sasuke was glad of the demonic abilities that Naruto possessed due to the nine-tailed fox demon within him. "Come on dobe, you're about to get your ass kicked." He said, using his favorite nickname for the blonde. The rock ninja slowly stopped laughing, all gathering around Sasuke and Naruto. "Would you look at that? The boy seems almost completely healed. Didn't you do enough to keep him down for days Tatsu?" The main guy asked. Tatsu was bent over Sasuke looking at Naruto with wide gray eyes. "I did, I did." He whispered, his voice filled with awe. Naruto sat up and scratched his head. "Hey Sasuke, where the hell are…" He cut off mid sentence, finally seeing that they were surrounded. Deep blue eyes turned to him and widened. "Don't just sit there, tie the boy down!" The main guy said, his voice at once furious and shaky. "Come on Naruto, get me out of this!" Sasuke yelled, pulling Naruto's attention back to him. With a sharp nod, he jumped up to avoid the grabbing hands of the female ninja who had helped attack them earlier. "How the hell can he be moving like that?!" That was the other guy who had attacked them, cursing as Naruto slipped through his grasp as well. Sasuke felt helpless as he watched Naruto bouncing around the cave, eluding their captors. He had the dumbest grin on his face as he laughed at their failed attempts. He couldn't let them get a hold of Naruto again. He had just enough room where the rock band went across his stomach pinning his hands down to flick his wrist. Bending his wrist as best he could, he wiggled a thin needle out from the belted sleeve around his forearm. Everyone thought that they were just for show. Attached to the needle was the industrial strength wire that ninja used during missions. With a flick of his wrist he sent the needle burying into the wall to his right, the wire stretched taut. He held it tight and waited, watching as best he could as the rock ninja ran in a circle trying to get at Naruto. As he expected, they weren't watching where they were going. Two ninja, Tatsu and the female, tripped over the wire and crashed to the ground, momentarily stalling them. Naruto had to get out. "Naruto, run! Get out of here!" Sasuke yelled. He wouldn't let them touch his Naruto ever again. "Heh, I don't think so Sasuke. There's no way I'm gonnna leave you with these jerks." Naruto said as he continued to bounce around the cave. Sasuke growled. Stubborn idiot! "Enough, I've had enough of this!" The main guy said somewhere above Sasuke's head. The earth rumbled around them as the guy muttered something incoherent above him. _Damn, he was using earth jutsu!_ Sasuke called out a warning to Naruto who just laughed. He was going to get himself killed. Moist dirt fell on Sasuke's face as the cave trembled, the ground shifting underneath him. "Naruto, get out of here!" Please just go! Suddenly the cave stop shaking and everything got quiet. What the hell was going on?! He couldn't see a damn thing from the ground. "Hey, what happened?" Naruto asked dumbly. Well at least Sasuke wasn't alone in his confusion. "It's called shadow mimicry. Comes in pretty handy every now and then." Shikamaru?! What the hell was he doing there? "Huh? Shikamaru? What are you doing here? Kiba you too? Neji too? Who else is here?" Naruto demanded. Yeah, Sasuke would like to know as well. But first he'd like to get the hell out of these bonds. "We're just here to save your ass, nothing special." Kiba said, followed by an agreeing bark from Akamaru. "Told ya I smelled them in here." There was satisfaction in his voice as well as gloating. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I can't hold these guys much longer. Let's just get out of here okay?" Shikamaru said, sounding as bored as always. Neji walked over to Sasuke and looked down at him, eyeing the rock bands. Damn he hated being looked down on. "Byakugan!" Neji said, activating his bloodline limit, or their inherent jutsu. Getting into a fighter's stance, his palms struck out to gently hit the rock bands in various places, moving so fast Sasuke's eyes couldn't keep up with him. His sharingan had worn off a while ago his chakra drained. The rock restraints crumbled on his body, freeing him. Sasuke stood quickly and rushed to Naruto's side where he stood next to Shikamaru. Gripping the blonde's arms tightly, he looked him over for any damages. The boy had cuts healing all over his face and arms, but he seemed to be feeling fine. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief and crushed Naruto to his chest. He'd never let Naruto get hurt again. Never. "Um…Sasuke…" Naruto said awkwardly. Sasuke glanced down at him and followed the blonde's stare. Kiba and Neji were looking at them with wide eyes while Shikamaru yawned. "Can we get a move on now?" He asked. Sweat broke out on his forehead and the shadow linking him to the four rock ninja started to waiver. "Choji is standing guard outside and is ready to make the cave collapse once we're out of here. I will stay to provide back-up for Shikamaru once he releases his jutsu. The rest of you get out of the cave and immediately start heading back towards Konoha." Neji demanded in that stuck up voice that grated on his nerves. Who the hell had died and made him the leader? "Right," Naruto said as he pulled away from Sasuke's embrace, already starting to run out behind Kiba. Sasuke glanced back at his two fellow genin before following Naruto out of the cave. Like Neji had said, Choji stood off to the side of the entrance to the cave, swollen up with his jutsu. Did the guy plan on jumping on top of the cave to make it collapse? Choji flashed a grin at them before turning his attention back to the entrance, waiting on Neji and Shikamaru to come through. Coming behind them, Sasuke heard a shout. _Damn…he knew that voice…._

Okay, so I know it took awhile to get this chapter up but I made it extra long for ya'll. Hopefully I can make more chapters and put them up quicker. Graduation is coming up soon and I will be moving out and then having my little girl so in a few weeks my story is going to be slowing down…a lot. I'm really sorry to everyone who reads this. If it's any consolation I'm posting new stories soon o.O


	11. Chapter 10: Up In Flames

I would like to apologize for the way that the last chapter came out I would like to apologize for the way that the last chapter

came out. It looked horrible (not the story itself but the format :sweat:) ZOMG Microsoft just made a smiley… anyways back on

topic. Thanks to everyone who posted, ya'lls reviews keep this story going. Also, I would like to take the time to inform

everyone who reads this that if an update is late in coming…it is because I have killed whoever decided to put those damn

green squiggly lines under so many words on Microsoft. I apologize in advance. Oh, and my chapters are going to start coming

in about every other day because I'm trying to make them longer so ya'll have more to enjoy.

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he turned to see Kakashi approaching rapidly, Iruka close behind him. _Why him?_ Naruto turned to see

what he was staring at and his face lit up. "Kakashi-sensei! Iruka-sensei! Hey we're over here!" He called out, waving his arms.

Jealousy ran hot through Sasuke. Slipping an arm around Naruto's waist, he pulled him close. Naruto turned confused blue eyes

to him. "Here they come!" Choji shouted, beginning to bounce. He really was going to bounce on top of the cave. As one they

turned towards the opening and moved aside as Neji and Shikamaru came flying out, sweat soaked and breathless. "Do it

Choji!" Neji commanded, straightening his back. Choji let out a howl as he bounced as hard as he could, sailing into the air. The

boys ran back out of the line of destruction, watching with wide eyes as Choji's large form slammed onto the roof of the cave,

shattering the aged rock, making it crumble in a splash of rock and dust.

_Wow_. Sasuke made a mental note to beware of Choji's baika no Jutsu, or his expansion technique. Choji bounced off the

rock and landed near them, already back to his normal still large size. "Man did that make me hungry!" Choji said as he

stretched and looked at what he had done. It couldn't be that easy, Sasuke thought. There was no way those rock ninja could

be defeated so easily. As if on cue, the earth began to tremble under their feet. Of course it wasn't that easy. "They're coming

from underneath." He shouted, a momentary flash of their first encounter with the ninja going through his mind. As one they all

jumped into the air and spread out, watching as the rock ninja burst from the ground. Their faces were flushed and their eyes

seemed to spark flames. "That's not playing nice kiddies." Tatsu growled, his eyes locking on Naruto. "You're coming with me

boy." He launched himself at Naruto who stood frozen in shock. Idiot! Sasuke rushed over to defend Naruto and was pushed

back by Kakashi who had appeared in front of the orange clad blonde.

"Well, well, well. Long time no see son of White Fang." That was the leader, eyes glancing over Kakashi. "Hello Kyo."

Kakashi said pleasantly, though there was a bite to it that was unusual for their sensei. So Kakashi knew the ninja huh? Maybe

this had been a set up designed by Kakashi. "Sasuke, you and the other boys take Naruto and leave. Iruka and I will handle

this." Kakashi said, his voice stern. Before Sasuke could say anything, Neji stepped forward. "It would be wise for us to stay

and assist with the battle." He declared coolly, obviously taking his role as team leader further than he should. "Your mission

was to find a retrieve Naruto…and Sasuke. You found them and now you have them. Bring them back to the Hokage." Kakashi

growled, eyeing the rock ninja who had began moving. Neji opened his mouth again but Sasuke cut in. "We're staying here

which means they have to as well. From what you just said sensei, their mission was to find us and get us. Well they have us

but we're not going anywhere." He glanced at Naruto who nodded in agreement, that determined look on his whiskered face.

Iruka sighed and moved Kakashi out of the way. "Boys, this isn't practice. This fight is going to be for real. As your teachers

we can't allow for you to participate, none of you are ready for this. Please Naruto, go back with the other boys." Iruka looked

pleadingly at Naruto whose eyes widened. Ah hell, Naruto was going to cave in. "I-I can't sensei….It's my fault that we got into

this mess. We have to help out." He said softly, tears welling up. Iruka swallowed and looked helplessly towards Kakashi.

Before he could respond, the rock ninja attacked. Who knew why they had waited so long to attack. "Come here boy!" Tatsu

screeched, once again going after Naruto. This time, all five remaining genin moved around him to protect him. "What a drag…"

Shikamaru said as he raised his kunai, standing to the left of Naruto. The blonde blinked and looked at them. "Well don't just

stand there idiot, fight." Kiba said, elbowing Naruto from his left. With a nod, Naruto's face stiffened and he pulled out his own

kunai. As one the genin spread out and faced their attackers. Kakashi was locked in hand to hand combat with Kyo, the rock

leader while Iruka took on the unknown male. Tatsu and the female grinned at them, Tatsu eyeing Naruto greedily.

"Man, what did you do to the guy?" Shikamaru muttered, eyeing Tatsu nervously. "The guy looks kind of hungry." Choji

added, his own stomach growling. Sasuke sighed and took a deep breath. These ninja had a lot to answer for. For the torture

of Naruto and for making him useless when Naruto needed him the most. "Split into groups of three. Sasuke, Naruto, and

Shikamaru take the female. Choji and Kiba will be with me." Neji said, still in his I'm a big bad leader mode. Sasuke rolled his

eyes and launched at the woman, kunai at the ready. "Bring it little man." She said, her voice whisper thin as she quickly made

some hand signs. Fist sized chunks of rock came loose from the ground and hovered in the air for a second before they came

rushing at Sasuke. It was an easy matter to dodge them. He twisted in the air and threw the kunai, aiming for the woman's

throat. A piece of rock flew up to block the metal, the kunai falling harmlessly to the ground. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Multiple

Naruto's popped up around Sasuke, some giving him a thumb's up. One Naruto, whether it was the real one or a shadow clone

Sasuke couldn't tell, came close to his ear. "I'll distract her with the clones while you get close for an attack." He said, the drone

of his clones masking the sound. Sasuke nodded and backed off, watching as the woman's eyes grew wide at the sight of so

many Naruto's.

"What the hell is this? No body told me the kid could make shadow clones!" She yelled furiously, sending rocks flying into the

swarming cloud of orange. Tatsu growled further away, his hands full with the three genin. Sasuke could see from the corner of

his eye that Shikamaru was trying to capture the man with his shadow while Neji was doing his own thing, byakugan in use.

Naruto's swarmed towards her, making sweat break out on her head. With quick hands she summoned up a rock wall to

oppress the oncoming blondes, the wall literally flying through the clones. Sasuke had to wait for her to be completely

distracted before he could sneak up on her, but he was an Uchiha, it'd be a piece of cake. Sasuke used the clones for cover as

he came up behind the woman, shuriken between his fingers with wires attached to them. Aiming the sharpened stars, he

flung them with skill, pulling the strings as the shuriken went around the woman's body. Manipulating the pieces of metal was

easy, but he had to quickly build up his chakra in order to produce his next jutsu. As the woman's arms pinned to her chest,

Sasuke quickly made the appropriate hands signs: snake, tiger, monkey, boar, horse, tiger. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Sasuke

took a massive breath in and felt his chakra mix with the withheld air. Blowing it out with extreme force, he watched as his

breath became a blazing fireball, racing along the wires to envelope the woman. She screamed and writhed in make-shift

bonds, falling to the ground as she tried to roll to extinguish the flames. It was no use. Chakra enhanced flames were nearly

impossible to put out.

The clones of Naruto disappeared as the real one watched with wide eyes, their blue depths holding a sort of fear as he

watched the fire consume the screaming woman. Sasuke cursed himself and made his way to Naruto's side, keeping a careful

eye on the other battles that were taking place. Tatsu was nearly finished and Kyo as well as the unknown man were fighting

viciously against Kakashi and Iruka-sensei, leaving them no time to worry about the other two despite the woman's screams.

Tatsu heard though and despite his ragged body, he tried to make his way to her. Sasuke stopped beside Naruto and wrapped

his arms around him. The blonde was shaking. "Why Sasuke? Why'd you have to do it like that?" His voice wavered and for

once Naruto tore his eyes away from the woman whose voice no longer screamed, but whose body still twitched and writhed

occasionally. "She would have killed you Naruto; she would have killed all of us." Sasuke said gently, hating the reprimanding

tone in his voice. Naruto looked up at him and Sasuke cringed. Naruto was looking at him in horror, tears making the blue

depths shine brightly in the sun. Pulling away from him Naruto shook his head and disappeared into the scenery, leaving no

marks in what direction. Gone again...


	12. Chapter 11: Birthday Meeting

Disclaimer: Once again, Naruto does not belong to me, though I wish it did...yaoi...

Wooh hoo I'm back again. Not too long of a wait eh? Unfortunately, I'm not sure just how I

will be able to update for now on…a rocky time right now. I know that there is no smut for

you yaoi lovers HOWEVER stick with the story and you'll get what you asked for.

* * *

Sasuke woke in a sweat, nothing unusual about that. Damn memories. On shaky legs he

crawled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, glancing at the small mirror above

the sink. He was paler than usual, despite all of his time out in the sun. His dark eyes

seemed sunken and the circles underneath darker. Hello me, Sasuke thought sarcastically.

He hated waking up in the mornings, even more so when he was left with that dream…

that memory. The last time he had seen Naruto. What was it, five years ago? Yeah, they

were only twelve back then. Today marked his seventeenth birthday. As if anyone cared.

Out here they didn't keep track of those things. The door swung open to let Kakashi-

sensei in, the mask on his face despite having just woken up. Sasuke had grown used to

that. "Good morning Sasuke." He said before he yawned, his jaw cracking. Sasuke ignored

him like usual and started running some water to splash on his face. Same routine every

morning. In a few minutes Kakashi-sensei would start the shower and soon after that

Iruka-sensei would come in to join him. Sasuke dried his face and made way for Iruka-

sensei who was shyly scooting into the already crowded bathroom. "Hello, Sasuke." He

said cheerfully, his cheeks painted red. Sasuke rolled his eyes and left the two of them

alone in the bathroom. Jiraiya-sama would be outside waiting for him. Despite the fact that

the guy was lazy, he was dedicated to Sasuke's training. Sasuke went to his small corner

of the "hut" –the thing was more like a large house- he donned his waiting clothes. Loose

wide legged pants in a dark shade of blue and a loose white top, almost like the top half of

a robe. _You look good in blue Sasuke…_Sasuke shook his dark head and glowered. The

blonde still haunted him, even in his waking moments. Walking to the entrance he slipped

on his sandals and walked outside, wincing as the sun glared into his fragile black orbs.

"Good morning Sasuke!" A voice bellowed from in front of him. Sasuke slowly opened his

lids allowing them to adjust to the bright morning sunshine. Before him stood an old man

with long silver hair and green robes with a reddish vest on. And of course the guy had

that large scroll on his back. Sasuke knew what the scroll was, hell his name was on it and

had been since he was thirteen. The list of people who were allowed and taught to

summon the giant frogs. Sasuke wasn't particularly fond of them. "Come on my boy, it's off

to the village today. Time to stock up on the grub." Jiraiya-sama slapped his belly and

laughed. Sasuke sighed and began walking, falling into step beside Jiraiya. He should have

seen the town visit coming, after all, they had both seen the posters of the traveling act

that would be there today, consisting solely of girls. Of course Jiraiya would be there, the

old perv. They walked in silence through the sunlight, underneath the green budding

trees. Spring had made its way to them. In Konoha it would have been green year-round,

the sun always shining despite the slight chill in the air. Here the trees had been bare and

the snow had drifted down heavily. It was nice to see some green again. Sasuke looked

up at the sky and sucked in a harsh breath. It was a vibrant blue the likes of which he

hadn't seen in a while, the blue of a blonde boy's eyes. Sasuke quickly took his eyes from

the sky and looked straight ahead. The trek to the nearest village wasn't far, and his long

legs made the distance seem shorter. Soon they were at the edge of the small town

whose people were already milling about in the streets. Jiraiya slipped a purse of money

into Sasuke's hand and grinned. "How about you go get us some stuff to eat huh? I've got

some research to do." He wiggled his fat white brows and took off, presumably towards

the giant tent where the act would take place. Sasuke sighed and glowered, staring

around at the place. Of course he'd be stuck getting the supplies. All for the sake of my

books! Sasuke had heard that so many times when they had first gotten here. Sasuke's

mind flashed back to that time.

"Where the hell are we going?" Sasuke demanded, his mind stilled on the frizz after

Naruto had taken off like that. He had wanted to follow, hell he had tried. Kakashi had held

him back. Somehow the old bastard had also talked Sasuke into leaving, something about

protecting Naruto. Why the hell had he listened to him? "Somewhere safe where we can

stay until the Hokage calls us back." Kakashi said impatiently. Sasuke growled and glared

at the white-haired man's back. Iruka turned and smiled at him. "We're going to stay with

a legendary ninja, one of the san-nin to be exact. He agreed to take us on and train you.

It's really an honor Sasuke." He said patiently, those brown eyes warm. Man Sasuke

couldn't stand the guy. And judging from Kakashi's intolerant sigh, neither could his

"teacher". Of course Sasuke had heard of the three san-nin, especially of Jiraiya. He had

been the Fourth's teacher and he wrote those dirty books that Kakashi-sensei loved so

much. Even now the guy had his nose in the pages, giggling at something written down.

_Remember it's for Naruto_, Sasuke reminded himself mentally. "You know Sasuke, not

everyone can train with a san-nin, the last person to train with Jiraiya-sama ended up

becoming Hokage. Maybe you could too." Iruka grinned at him. Sasuke growled loudly.

Naruto was going to become Hokage, even if Sasuke had to put him there himself. It was

the blonde's only dream and he'd be damned if it didn't happen. The bare trees waved in

the wind, the dry branches crashing against each other with an irritating sound. Up ahead

and house loomed, seemingly swallowed in fog. "Well there it is." Kakashi said as he put

away his book. An old man was waiting out front, his arms crossed his chest. "Ho ho

Kakashi! Long time no see eh!" The old man shouted out. Sasuke frowned and looked the

man over. "Who is that old geezer?" He asked. Like hell that was a legendary ninja.

"That's Jiraiya-sama Sasuke and you will show him the respect he deserves." Iruka said in

his teacher voice. As if. "Where are the ladies?" The man called out, shielding his eyes from

non-existent sunlight. "Well, I assume they have all run away." Kakashi said in that

irritating voice of his. Jiraiya laughed and met them at the clearing entrance. "Haha, good

one Kakashi. Well, welcome to my place! What do ya think? Who's the kid?" He asked

suddenly, bending down to press his face close to Sasuke's, the man reeked of booze.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke, the one we told you about." Kakashi placed a hand on Sasuke's

shoulder, prompting him to pull away angrily. "Feisty ho-ho!" Jiraiya said in that laughing

voice as he straightened. "Come on kid, let's get started." Sasuke groaned and looked

back at the path longingly.

Five years ago that had been. Sasuke sighed and made his way to the vegetable stall,

looking over the pathetic greens as an old woman smiled at him toothlessly. "Welcome

back Kisho. I've kept the best waiting for you." She winked and pulled out a basket of

slightly better looking carrots and cabbage. Sasuke smiled softly and thanked her, giving

her an extra coin more than what she asked. Greetings were called out to him by the

villagers, all saying good morning to Kisho. He had taken on the name on the advice of

Jiraiya-sama, who unfortunately wisely said that still going by Sasuke would lead whoever

had been following him back to them. Sasuke nodded at those who greeted him and kept

that warm smile on his face. Part of it was an act, the other part was his tribute to Naruto.

As boys Naruto had always told him to smile more, to be more open. Well he was trying

now_. For you, Naruto_. Sasuke once again looked up at the sky. He could envision Naruto

the way he used to be, grinning like an idiot in his favorite orange outfit. Sasuke sighed

again and walked towards the meat man's shop, keeping a wary eye out for anything

unusual in town. Despite a somewhat peaceful five years, Sasuke couldn't let his guard

down. "Kisho! Kisho!" A small group of children giggled, running to tackle his legs. Sasuke

laughed and patted some on the head, smiling down at their glowing faces. This wasn't an

act. The young kids reminded him of Naruto in their eagerness and their total innocence.

"Kisho, when are you going to take us out again?" One asked eagerly. Sasuke smiled

down at a dirty blonde haired boy who reminded him so much of Naruto. He was his

favorite. "Maybe later Haru." Sasuke said gently. The boy stuck out his bottom lip

momentarily before lighting up. "Oh yeah! Hey Kisho! Come meet this guy we found! He

was all beat up and stuff so mom took him in but he's all better now. Come on Kisho!" The

boy grabbed onto his hand and began to pull him. Sasuke laughed and allowed himself to

be dragged amidst the laughing group. Sasuke smiled at Haru's mother as they came to

his small house. She smiled back continued to put clothes out on the line. "Come on Kisho,

he's just inside." The boy slid open the door and rushed in, letting go of Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke smiled and slipped his sandals off, shivering as his feet touched the cold wood

floor. "Kisho this way!" Haru said excitedly, the group of kids babbling outside the door.

Sasuke followed Haru through the entrance and into the dining room.

He had been here many times at the request of Haru and had spent many meals with the

small family. At the small low table a blonde man sat hunched over a bowl of soup,

bandages on his cheeks. He wore a black and orange outfit and had bright blonde spikes

sticking up around his head band. The head rose so blue eyes clashed into black ones.

Sasuke froze, his eyes wide. No…possible…way. The guy choked on his soup and fell back

coughing. Yeah, that was him. "You can't choke on soup idiot." Sasuke said softly, looking

the man over. The blonde stood and glared at him, wiping the corner of his mouth with his

sleeve. He was just a little shorter than Sasuke and looked a bit more muscular than

Sasuke remembered. Other than that, he looked exactly the same as before. "I just did

bastard." The blonde growled. Sasuke dropped his basket of vegetables and was clutching

Naruto against him in a flash, inhaling his unique scent deeply. Good, he still smelled the

same. "Uh, Sasuke?" Naruto said nervously, his arms trapped by Sasuke's powerful

embrace. "Kisho, you know this guy. Hey, who's Sasuke?" Haru asked, full of all of that

young curiosity. Sasuke smiled and subtly wiped his eyes on Naruto's jacket. Of course

that wasn't tears. "Yeah, I know the guy Haru. Sasuke was…an old acquaintance of ours."

He said, hesitating only slightly. He hated lying to the small kid. Naruto looked at him

curiously before straightening his jacket. "So you've been here this whole time huh?"

There was something dark in Naruto's voice. Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "I travel

around a lot with Jiraiya-sama, one of the san-nin. He kinda took us in and took over my

training. How…how have you been Naruto?" Sasuke asked gently. He had been wrong

earlier about the way Naruto looked. There was a hardness about him that hadn't been

there years before. "Peachy. Hey Haru, tell your mom I said thanks for everything and

there's a bag of money on the bed for her troubles. I've got to go." Naruto said coldly. _No _

_way, not again_. Sasuke's hand shot out and grabbed onto Naruto's wrist. "Naruto, I'm

sorry! It wasn't my choice to leave! Hell, you left me first!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto turned

those blue eyes on him and easily took his wrist back with a strength that surprised

Sasuke. "I left the fight, you left your life." He said coldly.

Those blue eyes were ice, something Sasuke had never seen before. Even when the boy had

been mad his eyes had always been like blue fire, showing the burning desire inside. Whether

it was for justice, for revenge, or for him that one night together it didn't matter. "Naruto

please, we have to talk about this." Sasuke said, trying to keep his voice from pleading.

Meeting the boy now had been fate and he'd be damned if he let the blonde slip through his

fingers again. The blonde shook his head and straightened his clothes, turning to Haru. "I'll

see ya around sometime okay kid?" Naruto reached out and ruffled the little boy's blonde hair.

"Naruto, enough! At least let me explain!" Sasuke growled, desperately screaming inside. Naruto

turned those cold eyes back to him. "There's nothing to explain…Kisho." Naruto curled his

lips, another thing that was new. What had gone so wrong in Naruto's life that he had

turned out like this? Sasuke quickly moved in front of the door as Naruto started towards

it, arms out flung. "You're not getting past me." Sasuke said. No matter how the boy he

once knew had changed over the years, Sasuke was willing to bet he was still the

stronger of the two. Naruto glared at him and walked to stand in front of him. "Move Kisho

or I'll be forced to make you move. You're standing in the way of my mission." Naruto

growled. Sasuke remained steady, letting that old mask slide back up. It had been so long

since he had to use it. Naruto smirked and shook his head. "You asked for it." He raised a

hand and brought his thumb and middle finger together. What was he going to do, flick

him? Sasuke smirked and laughed inside. So Naruto still had his old sense of humor.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he crashed through the rice papers of the walls until he skidded

on the ground, slamming into a nearby house. His forehead hurt like you wouldn't believe

and he felt blood trickle down around his nose from the pain that was his forehead. What

the hell happened? Naruto stepped out of the rubble that had been the wall and passed a

fat purse to Haru's horrified mother. "This should pay for the damages 'mam and there is

another one for the trouble I put you through. Thank you for taking me in." Naruto smiled

warmly at her and glared at Sasuke. No way had Naruto only flicked him. Where the hell

had he gotten strength like that?

* * *

A/N: Okay my lil duckies, I will leave you there for today. Can ya guess where he learned

it ?


	13. Chapter 12: Day of Returns

Here I am, once again. I am SO sorry that it has taken so long. I had my little girl in August and before then

work consumed my day then I was busy with her and I just recently moved but now I'm settled with tons of

time on my hands. I apologize to those of you who have been waiting so long for me to continue.

Once again, I do not own Naruto. And once again...sigh.

* * *

"Hey kid, what's going on?" Sasuke brushed at the blood running down his face and turned wide eyes

toward his teacher, Jiraiya. Why wasn't the old perv at the act? Maybe they had cancelled or something. _Or_

_he had found himself someone else to distract him_, Sasuke thought as his shocked filled eyes stared at the

tall blond with huge boobs who was staring at him hard. Scary. "Naruto!" She snapped. Sasuke's brows

came forward to make a furrow between his eyes. She knew Naruto? "He asked for it Obaachan." Naruto

said stiffly, blue eyes hard. She frowned and crossed her arms under those enormous mounds. _Wait a_

_minute, since when did Naruto have any family? Did he finally find some living relative while he was gone?_

_And what the hell?_The blond woman seemed too young to be anyone's grandmother. "I told you to stop

calling me that kid. Look, we found the guy now let's get back." She jerked her thumb at Jiraiya and

grimaced noticeably. "Hey kid, get up. We're gonna take ourselves a little trip back to your hometown. Why

don't ya stand up and greet your new Hokage eh?" Jiraiya said, his voice slurred. He'd been hitting the

booze hard in the little time that they had been separated. "Wait, this asshole isn't coming with us!" Naruto

said angrily, blue eyes glaring at him. Cold fire, that's what his eyes reminded Sasuke of. _Cold fire and ice._

The trickle of blood was slowing down so Sasuke deemed himself all right to stand up. Using the wall

behind him as support, he rose on shaky legs. "New Hokage? What happened to the Third?" He asked.

Points for his voice being steady at least. "Orochimaru attacked the village during a chunin exam right after

your group left. He died fighting for the village." Sasuke cringed inside. He was willing to bet his life that

Orochimaru had been looking for him. And from the harsh tone that Naruto had said it with, Naruto blamed

him for the Third's death. _Damn_. "How about we find somewhere private to talk? I know, let's all head to my

place and the kid here can rustle us up some grub." Jiraiya said happily. It was a facade. That was one of

the few things that Sasuke had learned about the old man after training with him for years. Jiraiya wrapped

his arm around the blond, his hand inching towards one over-sized breast. A punch to the jaw sent the old

man flying, a trail of blood forming a ribbon in the air. The woman had barely touched him! Sasuke's eyes

darted between the two blonds. "Obaa...I mean Tsunade-sama, let's just get the old man and leave. We

didn't come here for him." Naruto sneered and spat on the ground, glaring again at Sasuke.

_Tsunade...Tsunade...where had he heard that name before? Oh shit! She was another legendary san-nin._

"Shut it up pipsqueak and help the kid stand up. The old pervert will follow when he can stand again." She

glared the old man's way before turning on her sandaled heel and marched off towards the direction of the

hut. "Fuck...you." Naruto said before marching off behind the woman, not even throwing a glance over his

shoulder. _What happened to his fiery, sweet, innocent Naruto?_He prayed it wasn't because of him. Sasuke

shook his head to clear it and threw and reassuring smile at the nearby Haru who was clinging to his

mother's skirt. He's had worse wounds than this and was able to act like nothing had happened. He blamed

it on the shock. _How could they be so strong? What had happened while he was away?_Sasuke stood

straight and wiped his long sleeve across his face, clearing the blood from his eyes. He knew he looked bad

when he got wide-eyed stares as he made his way through the village. He wish he could just use his speed

to get there without anyone noticing but Jiraiya stressed normalcy, in other words absolutely nothing that

would anyone think he was a ninja. Sasuke was close enough to the blonds to watch Naruto's backside

through his orange and blacks pants. He had a cocky stride now that yelled confidence where before he

had been awkward and too full of energy to walk in a straight line. He had been so casual five years ago,

usually with his hands behind his head whistling whatever tune happened to be popular at that time or had

his hands stuffed in those vibrant orange pants he used to wear. "Hey kid! Come help me out will ya? She

hasn't decked me like that in years." Jiraiya said, grimacing. His face was already bruised and swollen on

one side. Sasuke threw one last lingering glance at Naruto's derriere before turning back to help his

teacher of the last five years.

* * *

By the time Jiraiya and Sasuke made it back, Iruka and Kakashi were sitted around their small table, chatting

away with their "guests". Sasuke instantly went rigid, eyes zooming in on Kakashi. The silver-haired man

was looking confusedly between the blond boy and his brunette lover who was chatting away like usual.

Naruto sat stiffly and simply nodded, his face a blank mask. "Can we get the old man and leave now?"

Naruto asked, his voice empty. All business. Not Naruto. Sasuke could feel something inside of him dying. The

old Naruto, his Naruto, was dead. He no longer existed. Instead there was a hard boy becoming a man full of

rage and hatred. Hatred for Sasuke. _It was all his fault!_ Inside he knew the blame rested with him. _All his _

_fault!_"Actually kid, we came for all of them." Tsunade said, propping her heeled feet on the little table. Her toe

nails were a brilliant scarlet. Sasuke blinked and looked up from her toes. What did she just say? Naruto

choked on air, blue eyes wide in shocked disbelief. "All of us? Does that mean it's safe for Uchiha to return?"

Kakashi asked, his one visible eye forcibly blank. The old man hadn't called Sasuke by his family name ever

since he hooked up with Iruka-sensei. _Shit_. "It's time we put Team 7 back together. I already have a mission

for you." She said, folding her hands on her stomach as she leaned back in her chair. "Back together?!?!

What are you talking about Obaachan?! There is no more Team 7!" Naruto yelled, jumping to his feet. She

pinned Naruto with a cold glare until he sat down again, cheeks flushed in outrage. "We're still short a

member." Kakashi pointed out calmly. Always so damn calm. Sasuke was having problems with keeping up

with everybody else. He was going back to Konoha, to Naruto._ They'd be together again!_ "It seems today is a

day for returns." Tsunade said, eyes calm. _Day for returns? What did she....oh...no..._

* * *

Ok I will leave ya'll there for now. Hope you enjoyed. Tell me what ya'll think ne?


	14. Chapter 13: Welcome Back Sasuke!

I know once again it's been awhile. We just got our internet up and then I hit writer's block. So here is the next chapter. I hope ya'll enjoy. Don't own Naruto yada yada yada. And come on! Leave a girl a review! Tell me if you like it, if you hated it, if you have any suggestions. Anything! *sniffles*

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Over here!" _Don't... look... she won't... find you... "_Sa-su-ke!" Pale arms wrapped around

his neck tight, cutting of his air. "Get off Sakura." Sasuke growled, pushing her away. She gasped and turned

to Naruto. "Naruto! You're so tall!" She giggled and threw her arms around him next. _Wait, since when did_

_Sakura ever play nicely with Naruto?_ Naruto growled and pushed her away just as Sasuke had done. "You

just saw me a few days ago Sakura, get over it." _A few days ago?!_ So Naruto knew she was here waiting.

"This is going to be so awesome! The team is back together. Yeah!" She giggled and smiled at them all. Man,

he had forgotten how totally aggravating she was. She came up to Sasuke's eyes, her ugly pink hair cut

short. Her jade-green eyes sparkled in the sunlight as she grinned at the group. She hadn't changed much

either. "We're not together," Naruto growled. "Team 7 died a long time ago." Tsunade sighed beside him and

cuffed him playfully on the back of his golden head. "It lives when I tell it to live. Team 7 is back together

Naruto. You're going to have to deal with it." Her voice was sad, sympathetic almost.

"Haven't you missed me Sasuke?" Sakura purred, batting those green eyes at him. "Never," he replied. Her

face fell momentarily then was back up to it's annoying perky self. "Enough. I want everyone to go home and

get ready for tonight." _Tonight?_ Sasuke raised a brow, silently asking his question. "Chunin festival. The

chunin exams were earlier today and tonight we celebrate those who passed." Sasuke nodded, thinking. He

was still a genin, the lowest of the ninja. So was Sakura if she had just returned. _So what level ninja was_

_Naruto?_ "Your apartments are rented out to other villagers. Seek accommodations until we can find you some

empty ones. The Uchiha Compound is still there for you Sasuke." Tsunade looked at him from the sides of her

eyes. _Of course it was still there._ The villagers of Konoha considered the place both haunted and cursed and

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to sell the houses and apartments or destroy them. Sakura looked at him

pleadingly.

"Can I stay with you Sasuke?"

"No."

"Please Sasuke? There's so much we have to catch up on."

"I said no."

"Oh come on Sasuke. I've missed you so much."

"How about this Sakura? Not only no, but hell no. Go to where ever you've been staying."

Sakura's bottom lip started trembling. _Man she was disgusting._ Obviously Naruto thought so too. He made

a gagging sound before turning to Tsunade- no, the Fifth Hokage. Sasuke had to get used to thinking of her

that way. The Third was dead... _because of him_. "May I return to my duties?" The blonde asked stiffly. At a

nod from the Fifth Naruto disappeared before Sasuke could ask him to wait. _Duties?_ Sasuke wondered what

exactly Naruto did around Konoha. The Fifth sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Unfortunately

Sasuke all of the rats have yet to be discovered here so you will be assigned a guard. An Anbu more than

likely. I'll send them to the compound shortly. Until tonight." She stalked off into the village with Jiraiya-sama

in tow, leaving Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura, and Sasuke standing at the entryway, the heavy wooden gates

clashing closed behind them. "We're back...It's been so long. I've missed the sight of this town!" Iruka

stretched happily, running his eyes over the pale tan buildings. Nothing seemed to have changed to Sasuke.

Everything looked exactly the way it had before, save for the buildings looked shorter. However, he knew it

was only because he himself had grown taller in the past five years. The streets were crowded with villagers,

small children with mothers, men and women out doing their shopping. Those immediately in front of them had

stopped and were gazing at the four, some wide-eyed. _Yeah, they were back in Konoha all right_. "Hey Iruka-

sensei! Long time no see old man!" A man Sasuke recognized as someone who had graduated with his

brother's ninja academy class waved Iruka over. The teacher threw a nervous glance at Kakashi before

joining his former student.

"Well well. Look who it is." Sasuke turned to the voice, looking Shikamaru over. He wore the standard green

vest of those who had passed the chunin exam. "Sasuke!" _No. Not again_. Before Ino could run and tackle him

Sakura stepped inbetween them. "Well look, if it isn't Ino-pig." She said snidely, sounding just like she had

before she had left the village. "Out of the way billboard-brow." Ino growled, trying to move around her.

Sakura moved in time with her, staying between the blonde and the raven. "I'm outta here." Sasuke

muttered, turning towards the direction of the secluded Uchiha Compound. He ignored the girls as they called

out to him as he made his way northeast. At least he hoped that was the way to the blasted property owned

by the Uchiha bloodline. He hadn't been back there since... since that night. The night Itachi had killed their

parents, their family. Everyone save for him. He had found an apartment with the Third's help and lived there

until, well at least until he had been forced away from his beloved.

_Never again!_

Sasuke walked through the gates enclosing the compound and shuddered. Memories sprung up in his head of

the last time he had walked this road, his family and friends welcoming him from school. _All gone, all dead._

Ghosts seemed to spring up in front of him, calling to him, pleading for mercy and vengeance. Sasuke shook

his head, a lock of raven hair falling in front of his eyes only to be pushed back in aggravation. After a long

walk, keeping his head down the whole way, Sasuke came to his old home, the Uchiha Manor. It was built in

the old style, one floor, tons of open air hallways. Taking a deep breath -for courage though he would never

admit it to anybody- he slid the front door open and stepped inside. Everything seemed to glisten in the

sunlight, wood highly polished, floors shining dust- free. _Wait? Dust-free? No one had lived here for years! _

_Someone had invaded his home, his property!_ Taking a big sniff he relaxed. The scent of earth and fire filled

the room to over-flowing. Sasuke melted inside as he looked around. _Naruto had been here, he had cleaned _

_his home._ Sasuke slipped off his sandals and walked barefoot around his house, his hands brushing lovingly

against things that sparkled in the light. Things Naruto had worked hard to keep clean. There was no way

that is house would smell so much like the blonde if he had only done one cleaning. He must have been in

here often, cleaning the place Sasuke secretly loved while he was away, training with Jiraiya-sama. Sasuke's

spine straightened and he quickly turned around. _Someone had entered the compound._

Sasuke shivered and rushed back to slip his sandals on, wanting to confront the intruder head on. It seems

the jitsu placed on the grounds had been passed to Sasuke with the death of everyone else and the

disappearance of Itachi. Walking boldly into the sunlight, Sasuke stared at the waiting intruder. He was in

Anbu black, a kitsune mask with red swirls on the cheeks hiding the face of his new 'warden'. Black spikes

poked above the mask, glistening wetly in the sun. "So, Tsunade-sama sent you eh? Mind telling me who you

are?" The figure never moved, remaining silent. Sasuke glared at him, that infamous glare that had remained

with him throughout his years away. "You're being rather rude for someone who is trespassing," he snarled,

his voice deadly cold. The Anbu remained silent. Sasuke growled. Living with loud- mouthed Jiraiya-sama had

gotten him used to noise and the Anbu's silence felt...weird. "How close did the Fifth tell you to be near me?"

Sasuke growled, wincing when the black-clad figure stepped into Sasuke's shadow. "Damn." Sasuke

muttered. Getting to Naruto would be difficult with the Anbu following him that closely. _Weren't the damned _

_ninja supposed to remain invisible?_

That thought made him suspicious. "There's another Anbu out there watching us isn't there?" The man in front

of him said nothing. Sasuke knew there was. Trying to looking around discreetly, Sasuke scanned the nearby

rooftops. He didn't see anything, yet. The silent Anbu in front of him produced a thin scroll of paper from out

of nowhere, handing it out to him, still wordless. Sasuke snatched it from him, still giving the man his Uchiha

glare while he unrolled it and glanced at the message. He cursed and dove into his house, the silent Anbu

mere steps behind him. That was going to get annoying quick. The scroll had been from the Fifth stating when

the chunin festival began and that she wanted him there promptly at opening. Sasuke ran downs the open-

aired hallways, merely glancing at the miniature courtyards that were blooming with lush flowers and tinkling

with statuesque fountains. Everything was neatly clipped and weeded. Another thing Sasuke had to thank

Naruto for. Sasuke skidded to a halt in front of his own room, panting silently. The man had kept pace behind

him with no signs of effort. _Bastard_. Sasuke reached out to slide open his old bedroom door before he

snatched his hand back and growled. All of the clothes in there belonged to a small child, something he wasn't

anymore. Frowning, he began contemplating what he could do. There was no time to go out and buy a new

outfit, the festival started at sundown, which by his estimation was a mere half hour away. Fugaku, his

deceased father was bigger when he had died than Sasuke was now. That left only... growling Sasuke

stomped off towards his brother's room, fuming and cursing the whole way. He had picked up bad habits with

Jiraiya-sama, including the release of his cold arrogant mask. Since he was back in Konoha, perhaps he should

bring the mask back.

_No, he had only let it go for Naruto and it would stay away for the same reason._

Taking another deep breath Sasuke slid open his brother's door and walked straight to the small dresser,

rummaging around for the right outfit. A dark blue almost black kimono with a bright orange hakama and

matching haori with the Uchiha crest on the back caught his eye. His brother always had the weirdest outfits

but for the first time being back in the village with Naruto, it was perfect for him. _Blue and orange, their _

_favorite colors_. The Anbu made the first noise that Sasuke had heard so far when the teen dragged the outfit

out: a low laugh. Sasuke turned and glared at the man. Oh yeah, this guy was definately getting on his

nerves. "You got a problem with it?" Sasuke growled. The man shrugged but said nothing. Sasuke snorted

and motioned for the man to turn around so he could get dressed. The Anbu stayed exactly where he was.

Sasuke sighed and shrugged. He definately wasn't going to turn around. Tugging his white tunic out of his

pants, he pulled the thin material off his lithe body, tossing the shirt to the side. As his fingers caught the hem

of his pants, the Anbu turned his back to him. Sasuke smirked and changed, taking his time. Slipping on some

dark blue sandals that seemed to match the offit, Sasuke growled that he was ready to go. As he and the

Anbu were marching down the hallways, Sasuke froze. He was head of the Uchiha now, well, head of himself

and the future clan he hoped to establish. "One more thing." He muttered as he stole into his parents room.

Memories tried to bombard his mind but he kept his thoughts strictly focused on searching for the precious

item. In the top drawer of his father's desk, Sasuke found it.

The heavy gold ring with the Uchiha crest done in diamonds and sapphires that twinkled at him. Any who

wore this ring were recognized as the head of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke slid it onto his middle finger and

clenched his fist. The jewels sparkled in the dying light of the sun.

_Dying light? Shit!_

Sasuke raced past the Anbu guard and made his way quickly out of the compound. The Fifth

had wanted him to meet her at the Hokage Tower. He, along with Kakashi and Iruku, were to escort her to

the Monuments so that she could officialy announce their return from "their extended mission". The Anbu

raced at his side as they fought to make it to the Fifth before the blazing red sun went down.

* * *

A/N: I had no idea where to stop and this chapter is already my longest yet. I know, nothing really big happened but oh well. ANYWAYS, please review! It'd make my day and encourage me to write another chapter!


	15. Chapter 14: Under the Lights

**Valentine's Day Special!!!**

I decided that, though I was going to hold this off for a bit, I'm going to give it to ya'll now. So far, no new reviews *sniffles* HOWEVER thanks to Southpark and Tinker16for favoriting my story and to ladysakura143 , rbw1995 , and marychanel for favoriting my one-shot **Happy Valentine's Day Sasuke**! You guys (and all of the visitors ((over 100 in less than 24 hours O.O)) who came and read, ya'll are awesome!) made me really want to post another chapter and do a little happy dance. Remember, leave reviews!!!

* * *

Sasuke was panting hard by the time he made it to the Hokage Tower. Man he was out of shape. His training with Jiraiya had focused more on ninjutsu than anything really physical. He'd have to remedy that and fast. The Anbu had kept by his side easily and even after the long run was perfectly still, breath even. He hated the guy. "Uchiha, how nice of you to join us." A honey-colored brow twitched in agitation. Sasuke threw a glance towards the slit of sun that was still visible. "I made it on time which is a miracle considering how late you decided to send warning." Sasuke growled, his spine straightening. The blonde brow twitched furiously. "I'd watch my mouth if I were you, you little brat." She snarled. Sasuke narrowed his eyes but said nothing. _Fifth Hokage, Fifth Hokage_. He had to chant it over and over in his mind to keep the retort inside his mind instead of just letting it slip past his pale lips. "Shizune! More sake!" Lady Tsunade bellowed suddenly. Sasuke winced and rubbed at his ear. The woman was louder than the demonic bullfrogs he could summon.

A short woman with short dark hair came running, a tray balanced in her hands. "Really Lady Tsunade, you shouldn't be drinking so much before you have to give a speech!" She admoished, wincing as the Fifth downed a small cup of warm sake. The Fifth's assistant, Shizune, watched in horror as the big-breasted blonde downed cup after cup of sake. _Why doesn't just drink straight from the bottle?_Sasuke thought sarcastically. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Lady Tsunade straightened her ceremonialy robes and hat, looking odd in the red and white outfit. "Now I'm ready!" She announced. The dark haired woman sighed and backed off, a small pig by her side. Sasuke finally took his eyes off of her to look at the other two men that he had been stuck with for the past five years of ihs life. Kakashi was dressed in a simple gray kimono with matching hakama and haori while Iruka's was light blue with dolphins on the hems of his sleeves. "This way boys." The hokage announced, walking on steady feet in front of them. Sasuke wondered at how the woman could even stand straight let alone walk with the amount of sake she had just ingested.

The silent Anbu stayed close to his side, still stepping in Sasuke's shadow. As Shikamaru used to always say, it was troublesome. Not to mention just plain annoying. "Kit, you can back off a little while he is with me." Tsunade said without turning around. Suddenly, the Anbu disappeared from his side. _Damn, he's quick._"So the guy's name is Kit huh?" Sasuke asked, staring at the back of the white robes in front of him. "His call name is Kitsune but that's too much of a mouthful." She said absently. She was leading them up the back way to the top of the Hokae Monument. With shock Sasuke realized that her face now adorned the mountain as well. _Just exactly who was this woman anyways?_Jiaiya rarely mentioned any of the other sannin, except as a warning to be careful with Orochimaru. Sasuke knew the three had been a team once, trained under the late Sarutobi in their youth. That meant this woman was old, like _old _old, yet she didn't seem any older than Kakashi or Iruka. Was it some kind of jutsu? If it was she should sell the technique, women everywhere would buy it for big money.

They topped the Monument and Sasuke heard a roar of cheers and applause. Down below the village was gathered, all dressed for the festival. Waiting in the shadows were nervous young boys and girls, all, he assumed waiting to be declared official chunins. _Sad to think these little pipsqueaks now outranked him._ He would have to talk to the Hokage about that soon to see what he could do to remedy that. "Hey, it's that guy Sasuke!" A loud voice said from the waiting ninjas. Sasuke frowned and pinpointed the boy who had spoken up. He looked vaguely familiar. "You're that kid who used to follow Naruto around all the time." Sasuke said lowly. Konohamaru nodded and gestured to a small girl and a nerdy looking boy beside him. "My whole team made it." He said proudly. Sasuke shrugged and turned back to face the Hokage who was giving a speech very loudly. "Isn't he that bastard who left and broke Naruto-sama's heart?" A girl asked from behind him. Sasuke froze, his heart constricting in his chest. "If you ask me, Naruto-sama is better off without him. He'll just end up hurting him again." Another voice said, slightly nasal and high pitched but still male.

_Were they right? Would he end up hurting his beloved blonde again? Would Naruto even give him the chance to again?_

The crowd in front of him roared suddenly and he was pushed to the front to stand beside Iruka and Kakashi. He had dropped the sensei titles years ago. He heard tons of girls screaming below him, welcoming him back especially. _Fan girls. How he hated them. _Once the applause died down they were allowed to back off, out of sight of the villagers. Village girls moaned and cried out for him to come back. He cringed visibly. "Welcome back to Konoha, _Sasuke-kun_." Kakashi said sarcastically as he and Iruka began walking back down the path they had come up from. Sasuke glared at the man's back, wishing a stare could kill. As Sasuke made his way down the trail he jumped in surprise to find the silent Anbu with the kitsune mask walking beside him. _He hadn't even heard the guy come up!_

"So you're called Kitsune eh?" Sasuke said quietly. The man said nothing, continuing to walk in Sasuke's shadow. Without stopping or looking at him, the man handed him another thin scroll. "What are you? A messenger boy?" Sasuke muttered as he opened the new scroll. The Hokage wanted to meet him at the Forest of Death. _Where the hell was that?_ "I don't know where this place is." Sasuke said in a bored monotone voice. He heard a faint sigh come from behind the kitsune mask before the shorter man took the lead. Sasuke growled but followed behind him, his thoughts filled with his blonde-haired love. There had to be a way for them to be together again. He knew there was!

_He just had to find it_.

He missed the blonde's smile that used to warm him as the sun never could, whose laugh made a smile come to his lips and his heart. It did help that Naruto was still so outrageously beautiful, what with that beautiful rounded bottom clad in thin black material. _Wait, thin black material?_ Naruto never wore black like that. Shaking himself out of his trance, Sasuke realized he was staring at the Anbu's butt. Blushing furiously, Sasuke cursed himself out underneath his breath. How could he look at another man's rear while thinking of his beloved Naruto? He disgusted himself.

Sasuke caught himself watching the way the Anbu walked, tall and proud, so self-assured and confident. It seemed familiar... Before his mind could catch up with him, Sasuke had reached forward and grabbed the Anbu by the shoulder, whirling him against a wall. A kunai was placed at his throat but he didn't care. It couldn't be... With a shaky hand he touched the mask, wincing slightly as the kunai was pressed more securely against his tender flesh. "It...couldn't...be..." Sasuke whispered as his fingers slowly removed the mask. Deep blue eyes glared up at him full of rage.

"Teme! Nobody's supposed to know who the Anbu are!" He growled quietly. "Naruto...Naruto!" Sasuked whispered joyously. Naruto growled back at him, pressing the kunai closer until a thin ribbon of blood made it's way down Sasuke's pale neck. Sasuke didn't feel a thing. He couldn't help but lean closer, going in for a kiss. He saw the emotions flash through those beautiful eyes but kept going. There was anger, fear, confusion, joy, resentment, hatred, love...so many things that he saw all within a few seconds before their lips touched. The kunai at his throat began to shake before it clattered noisily to the cobbled road. Fireworks burst behind them, whether from their kiss or the festival, Sasuke didn't know nor did he care.

His hands ran through Naruto's sticky wet hair, pulling him closer, deepening their kiss. Naruto groaned quietly before finally surrendering, his hands on Sasuke's narrow hips, pulling the taller teen in tighter against him. Naruto still wanted him! The joy of that thought had Sasuke's heart soaring as his blood pooled lower, giving physical testament to his need of Naruto. When they finally tore apart for air, they stood there panting, staring into each others' eyes. Naruto's were that wide confused blue that Sasuke had loved so much years ago. "B-but I hate you... don't I?" Naruto stuttered, those lush pouty lips turning down in a frown. Sasuke nipped at the lush bottom lip that poked out slightly. "Do you really Naru-chan?" Sasuke whispered, praying silently that the naturally blonde teen said no. He wouldn't be able to live with Naruto's hate.

He could feel the smaller teen tremble under his hands, his roving mouth. "I-I want to, so bad! I thought I couldn't live when you left. I-I felt like dying. I want to hate you Sasuke! Just let me hate you!" The last was an almost silent plea. With every word Naruto said, Sasuke's heart dropped a little more. "Then hate me if you can Naru-chan, just remember that I'll always love you, no matter what. Always have and always will. Forever." Sasuke pressed a kiss against the blonde's golden forehead, struggling to keep back tears as he turned away. He only made it a few feet before a blur tackled him from behind, black-clad arms wrapped tight around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke turned and hugged Naruto fiercely, tears streaming down both tanned and pale cheeks.

"Why...can't...I...stop..loving...you?" Naruto asked between sobs. Sasuke smoothed back the wet black hair, not even noticing as the black dye came off on his hand. "We were meant for each other Naruto. You're my sun, the center of my life. I'm the moon. Without you I am nothing." Sasuke said softly. Naruto broke out in audible sobs, his smaller body trembling hard with his tears. Sasuke pulled them both down into a sitting position with Naruto in his lap while he continued to stroke the blonde's hair, raining kisses over his face and neck, kissing his love's tears away.

Thankfully all of the villagers were attending the festival so they went unnoticed in the darkened street, each with bright tears running down their cheeks as they slowly rocked back and forth. Once they had both calmed down, they sat quietly holding each other for a long time, watching the fireworks exploding above their heads, brilliant flashes of color and sound. Naruto broke the silence, shifting uneasily in Sasuke's arms. "Why'd you leave Sasuke? I never understood why." His voice seemed dreamy, a faraway quality to it that was usually reserved for his eyes. Sasuke sighed and nuzzled Naruto's neck before he answered. "I thought it was best for you. I was told, made to believe, that my being with you endangered your life. I agree with that. Back then I wasn't strong enough to protect you. The skirmish with the Rock ninja drove that point home and Kakashi drilled it deeper. I wanted to be strong enough to protect you." Sasuke said softly. All he had ever wanted to do was protect and love with blonde dobe and look at where they were now. Sasuke was a lowly genin and Naruto was part of the elite Anbu.

_Life was full of funny little twists_.

"Ne, Naruto? What the hell is that in your hair dobe?" Naruto hmphed and glared at the raven. "Obviously teme it's temporary dye. My hair is a little too noticeable and like I said earlier before you kissed me," he glared at the brunette accusingly and was promptly ignored, "individual Anbu are not supposed to be known. We're supposed to be anonymous." That last part was said proudly. Sasuke smiled warmly and hugged the teen closer to him. Naruto had made it big without his help. He couldn't help but be proud of his little fox. "Ne, dobe?" Sasuke asked, his eyes going back up to the sky to watching the bursting points of color. "What teme?" Naruto asked, his voice edged with caution. "You're supposed to stick right beside me, right?" Sasuke kept his eyes on the sky, despite the heat of blue eyes on his face. "Unfortunately. What are you getting at?" Naruto growled. Sasuke licked his lips and took a deep breath. "Does that mean you stay right by my side even at night? My shadow seems to fall under me when I go to sleep." Sasuke glanced down at the blonde and grinned.

His deep blue eyes were opened wide and his mouth was moving without words. Sasuke laughed and quickly kissed his dobe before the boy could recover. "Tsunade's orders dobe. You gotta be right there with me tonight." Sasuke gave a loud stage yawn and stretched his arms above his head. "In fact, I'm feeling quite tired. How about we head on back to my place?" His onyx eyes were dancing in mischief, not in the slightest tired. Naruto frowned then smiled, a laugh escaping his plump lips. "Teme." He said, happily. Sasuke grinned back at him, and stood with the boy in his arms. Tonight was their real reunion, with nothing but the colorful fireworks as witness to their long-standing love. The Hokage be damned.

* * *

A/N: So there you have it! Happy Valentine's Day to my readers and now for a question! Should my next chapter contain smut? Review and tell me what you think! (I won't update until I get at least two new reviews.) ((Oh and I apologize for the way my format changes all of the time, I can never decide which style I like better.)


	16. Chapter 15: Who else?

Thank you for all of the reviews. I was so happy! Sheesh, this chapter is long! A lot longer than my usual stuff but I thought ya'll deserved more. Just so you know, I think the beginning sucks and the end completely came out a different way than I planned however! My stories have a mind of their own and this is how this one wanted to go....I think . Anyways, read and review everybody! Oh! And I'm going to be screwing around with the format for the next few chapters so if ya'll don't like this one review and let me know!

Warning: This chapter contains lemons so please do not read if you are offended by boy on boy action.

* * *

Sasuke cradled Naruto in his arms, the mask once again covering that beautiful golden face. Muffled curses were coming from behind the white and red mask but Sasuke just smirked.

"Teme, I can walk you know!" The younger teen hissed in his arms. Sasuke promptly shh'ed him and held him tighter. He had let go of Naruto once, he wouldn't do it again. Never, ever, ever again. He lived and breathed for this boy in his arms. He'd die for this boy.

Naruto was his sun, his air, his very soul. Without him... there would be no more without him. Sasuke wouldn't be able to take it again. Training could never take his mind off of his blonde beauty.

_Blonde._

That made Sasuke's eyes drift down to the wet mass of black hair atop a masked face. He wanted to see those golden strands, to be able to touch them this time without getting flicked in the forehead. Sasuke winced at the memory.

_How would Naruto's strength affect their relationship_? Sasuke shuddered at the thought. He wouldn't give up his place as dominant, he just hoped Naruto wouldn't try to fight for that position.

However, Sasuke doubted the younger boy would mind him being in control, after all, he was currently being cradled.

Sasuke made his way through the gates of the Uchiha Compound, taking playful nips at a tanned ear that stuck through the wet mass. Naruto whimpered softly and fidgeted in Sasuke's pale arms, making the obsidian eyes dance in amusement. This was home. How he'd missed it while he spent his days and nights sheltered in Jiraiya's hut.

"So what happened to you teme? The old man and Obaa-chan would never tell me." Naruto suddenly said, breaking the joyful silence. Sasuke raised his head and sighed.

"I trained with Jiraiya, the most perverted old man I have ever come across." Naruto snorted at this, making Sasuke look down at the ivory white mask.

"No one can be as perverted as Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke just smirked in reply. He knew how precisely perverted the son of White Fang was, the walls of the hut being too thin for Sasuke's tastes.

"Dobe, Kakashi couldn't even compare to the old perv." The two boys laughed as they passed the empty houses of the long dead Uchiha clan.

"Team 7 really is getting back together...Sasuke? Do you think it will be the same as before?" Naruto's muffled voice was soft, pain-filled, and longing. Sasuke's heart clenched and he bent his head, catching an edge of the mask between his teeth, tugging it off of a surprised Naruto. He dropped it on the black wrapped chest and shook his head.

"No. We've all grown up, changed. I mean, we don't even know what Sakura is capable of anymore and she seems really weird. I mean, she used to hate you, though I can't see how. You're too cute and irresistible." Sasuke kissed a flame-red cheek.

"That's a mystery to us, Obaa-chan and me. Where has she been? She wouldn't tell Grandma Tsunade anything except for a story about her wandering around Fire, Wind, and Water countries. Something about her story was off though. Unfortunately, Obaa-chan let her back into the village. She creeps me out. She's been super sweet to me, kinda like she used to be to you Sasuke."

Sasuke flinched at the memory, a multitude of "Sasuke-kun!" running through his head. And poor Naruto had been on the receiving end of that for the past few days? His poor Naru-chan, he'd have to make it up to him.

They finally reached the Uchiha Manor and Sasuke regretfully let Naruto slide to his feet. As they walked into the entrance and tugged their shoes off, Sasuke looked around again.

"Why'd you do it Naruto? Why'd you do all of this?" Sasuke waved his hand to take in the sparkling clean house. Naruto shrugged and slipped his feet into waiting orange slippers.

How had Sasuke not noticed them the first time he had entered the house? Because he was half out of his mind with fear of the past, Sasuke silently reminded himself.

"Grandma Tsunade used to ask me the same question." He said nonchalantly as he stepped into the house proper, running a gloved hand on a polished wooden table.

"And what did you tell her?" Sasuke asked as he walked to stand slightly behind the shorter teen. Naruto threw a grin over his shoulder, one of his old, open and joyous grins that Sasuke had fallen in love with. Sasuke felt an answering smile tugging at his own pale lips.

"That if I ever saw you again I'd kill you then move in here myself and I didn't want to move into a messy house." Sasuke's budding smile froze and his obsidian eyes went wide. That definitely was not like the old Naruto. He sounded all too serious about it too which sent ice sliding down Sasuke's back. Naruto was... scary.

Sasuke mentally shook himself and forced a smirk on his face. "You know you don't have to kill me to live here. I'd gladly move you in here with me." He forced a purr into his voice, half kidding. The idea actually sounded really good to him. He'd give anything to wake up to this beautiful blonde's smiling face, to fall asleep with that intoxicating scent filling his nose, that golden warmth held securely in his arms.

_And ramen overflowing the cabinets._

Sasuke inwardly cringed at the thought then smiled, remembering how happy Naruto had always been when eating his beloved ramen. If it meant having Naruto stay with him, Sasuke would fill every open space with all the ramen he could buy.

Naruto scoffed at the idea and walked away from Sasuke, those big blue eyes taking in the house lovingly. Sasuke's heart clenched and he made an easy decision. "Naruto, if things don't work between us..." The pain of that thought had Sasuke pausing.

He cleared his throat as Naruto stopped and turned to stare at him with one golden brow raised. "If we don't work out," Sasuke continued, "I want you to have the manor." Naruto's jaw dropped then suddenly snapped shut, those golden brows furrowed in suspicion.

"And why would you give me the grand Uchiha Manor?" The smaller teen's voice was tight and low, echoing the suspicion that was reflected in his eyes. Sasuke smirked and walked over to the tanned boy, throwing his arms around his slender neck as he pressed their foreheads together.

"Because I love you and you obviously love this house. " Naruto frowned, those big blue eyes of his going hard.

"And what happens when things fail between us and you stop loving me?" He demanded, his voice as hard as his blue eyes.

"If we fail, I will never stop loving you. Haven't you realized it yet dobe? I'll love you for all eternity." Sasuke watched as that hardness crumbled, glittering tears taking it's place in blue eyes, making the already bright blue shine all the brighter.

"Always and forever?" Sasuke could barely hear Naruto's wavering whisper, despite the silence of the house.

"Always and forever and for all eternity."[1] Sasuke said as he brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. As Naruto's tears fell, they graced both tanned and pale cheeks in their cool, sweet caress. Sasuke pulled back and kissed the wet trails from the blonde's cheeks.

As Sasuke began to massage the tanned neck, his fingers brushed a lock of wet black hair. "There's somewhere I want to show you." Sasuke said, his face a serious mask. Naruto sniffed and wiped at his eyes, nodding. Sasuke trailed his hands down Naruto's arms before dropping them and grabbing his hand.

Sasuke led them through his childhood home, throwing assuring glances over his shoulder for the confused Anbu.

Wow... it was still hard to believe that his dobe Naru-chan had actually become an Anbu. A flash of him flying through Haru's house sprang to his mind and he mentally shuddered. Well, not too hard to believe he supposed.

What was hard to actually believe was that Naruto had actually gotten that strong.

Sasuke led them to a door and turned to see if Naruto remembered what was behind this door. As Sasuke stood watching him, Naruto looked back at him in confusion before that familiar look gave way to a battle between anger and humor.

Sasuke smiled and opened the door, revealing a large bathroom with a tub in it's center. "I want to see those blonde spikes again and be able to run my hands through them without..." He raised his hands to show his blackened palms and fingers.

Humor won out in Naruto's eyes as he laughed. "I hate the stuff too. It burns and it's messy and it smells too fruity." Naruto scrunched up his face, making one of the cutest faces Sasuke had ever seen. Grinning in response, Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto's nose before tugging him into the bathroom.

As Naruto pulled his hand away and began to pull at his clothes, Sasuke grabbed his hands and smiled gently. "Let me do it, please?" His voice was soft and pitched low. Naruto's cheeks turned pink but he nodded and dropped his hands. Sasuke's smile widened and he released Naruto's slightly trembling hands.

Walking to the tub, he turned the porcelain knobs, letting the water run into the white tub. "Hey, Sasuke-teme, how come there aren't any mirrors here?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes scanning the bare walls. " Sasuke glanced at him and smiled sadly.

"We weren't to be vain. Prideful, we could be that all day but not vain. My father, Fugaku, wouldn't allow it. We are Uchihas, not common peasant to stare into mirrors all day." The last was said bitterly, his sad smile was replaced with a frown.

"What kind of man was your father?" Naruto asked curiously, his eyes back on the young heir. He watched as Sasuke tensed before sighing and once again giving Naruto that sad smile.

"He was a heartless bastard. His family had to be perfect in all ways and he'd go to any lengths to make it so. Itachi was his perfect son, and I nothing but a second-rate child who was barely worth notice. He considered himself all-powerful and I suppose he was while he was the head of the clan." Sasuke glanced down at the Uchiha ring on his delicate fingers.

"He resented taking orders from anyone and believed that the Uchihas were better than all of Konoha. Like I said, a real bastard." Sasuke shrugged and looked away from Naruto's concerned blue orbs and tested the water.

"Perfect. Now, we just have to add some bath soap." Sasuke plugged the tub and stood, walking towards the sole counter in the bathroom.

"Bath soap? As in...bubble bath?!? I ain't taking no damned bubble bath!" Naruto yelled, his eyes wide and his face flushed. Sasuke grinned while his face was hidden before putting his mask back up and turning around with a crystal bottle filled with a pink liquid.

"It's just bubbles, grow up dobe." His grin broke through his mask when his beloved Naru-chan scowled and growled lightly. A little chuckle escaped his pale lips before he tended to the bath.

"Did....did you just...laugh?" Naruto's voice was laced with wonder, confusion, and suspicion. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and smiled. That had sounded so much like his old Naruto. Sasuke laughed as the younger teen took a step back and slipped, landing on his desirable rear end.

"You...you're not...the same anymore. You've never...smiled..." Naruto stuttered. Sasuke's smile softened.

"You've changed too you know. You've...grown up, I suppose you can say. You're more reserved than the loud-mouthed Naruto I grew up with." The one I fell in love with. Naruto lowered his eyes and shrugged.

"We all have to grow up sometime, right?" Tears glistened in his blue eyes.

"Tell me Naruto, when did you?" Sasuke knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it, as a punishment for leaving the only person who had ever truly cared about him.

"When you left."

Sasuke nodded and stood, his heart wrenching inside his chest. He fell to his knees in front of the blonde and kissed his tears away. "Come get in the bath so I can wash that mess out of your hair." He said softly, tugging on Naruto's vest. The tanned teen turned red and he quickly crawled back until the wall stopped his retreat.

"I-I can do it myself!" He muttered, face still turned away. Sasuke threw his head back and laughed, his body shaking with the force of it. Laughing...felt good. The stunned looked on Naruto's face made him feel even better.

Sasuke held out a hand and beckoned Naruto forward with a finger, a smile still on his pale face. "Stop smiling teme, you're creeping me out." Naruto muttered as he stood on shaky legs. Sasuke obediently let the smile fall from his face, a little pang of hurt stabbing into his chest.

"You've got to go slow man. This new you...is weird." Naruto quickly added on, his blue eyes wide in concern. Sasuke nodded gravely and again motioned him forward. He wanted to rip those clothes off of Naruto's thin body and take him right there. However, Sasuke was an Uchiha and he had more control than that.

_Barely_.

Sasuke growled as Naruto took slow, tentative steps towards him. Naruto glared at him and came to a complete stop, still feet from him. "Got a problem bastard?" He demanded. Why did he always have to make things so hard? Well, at least it beat spending a whole day searching for his blonde ass.

Sasuke straightened his spine and strode over to the black clad teen, snatching a hand from his side. "You're so stubborn, you know that?" Naruto just continued to glare at him. Inside, Sasuke was smiling his lips off. Sasuke raised Naruto's captured hand slowly to his mouth, enjoying the view of Naruto's big blue eyes growing larger.

"S-Sasuke...what are you...doing?" He stuttered as Sasuke brought one gloved finger to his mouth. As he tugging Naruto's glove off finger by finger with his teeth, Naruto's face became redder with every freed digit until Sasuke pulled the glove away, tossing it aside with a flick of his head.

"Will you just hurry it up?" Naruto muttered, his face by now a blazing red that Sasuke adored. Sasuke smirked at the tan teen.

"I didn't know you were that eager Naru-chan." Sasuke couldn't believe that Naruto's face could get any redder but sure enough it went a few shades brighter.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted, jerking his hand free. Sasuke scoffed and grabbed his other hand, jerking the glove from it.

"Dobe," he muttered as he began unzipping and pulling the grey vest from his chest. Naruto remained quiet, silently fuming as Sasuke slowly undressed him, throwing everything casually into a corner of the large but sparsely filled bathroom.

After living with Jiraiya and the overly motherly Iruka for the past five years, the silence began to bug Sasuke. As he tugged off the arm guards, he looked Naruto over. "What team were you put on when...when Kakashi and I left? I mean, you couldn't have passed the chunin exams without a team right?" Naruto shrugged.

"I'm in...was in a filler team. There were two genin from the class a year ahead of us who couldn't have a real team because they were short one member. Sarutobi-sensei put me with them and we were going to be a real team until team leaders started whining about not being able to go on real missions when one of their members were incapacitated so he formed us. We're trained to fill in those spots and blend in seamlessly with any team under the Leaf employ. After...after he died, Tsunade Obaa-chan made two more just in case. We lost a lot of ninja in that attack." His voice had turned sad and it made Sasuke want to cry.

_Almost_.

"Sarutobi-sensei?" He questioned as he knelt to remove the binding for Naruto's weapon pouch.

"Yeah. When y'all left he took me in and started teaching me all these real cool jutsus. He said he wanted to help me make my dream of becoming Hokage real. He was like a grandpa to me almost. Then Grandma Tsunade took his place and she taught me control, power. I'm also a pretty decent medic nin too." Sasuke looked up in surprise at that. Naruto could perform medical jutsu too?

_Well wasn't he a jack-of-all-trades._

Naruto turned around so Sasuke could get to the nearly invisible zipper on the back of his suit. He no longer seemed embarrassed about Sasuke undressing him and that made Sasuke feel warm inside. Naruto slid the fabric off his shoulders, the black material gaping wide to expose his tanned back.

Sasuke gasped, his fingers going gently to the golden skin. "Eh? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, looking over his shoulder. Sasuke shook his head, only semi-aware that his mouth was still hanging open.

"Oh...the scars." Naruto grinned and shrugged the rest of the material off of his torso, showing other numerous pale scars that streaked his beautiful body.

"What...what happened? You used to never scar..." Naruto actually had the nerve to laugh and Sasuke's temper rose. How could he laugh at this?

"They'll go away soon. I try to keep from using the Kyuubi's power. According to Obaa-chan, using his chakra takes away from my life. So, unless I really need it, I keep it locked up. I'm strong enough without it anyway." He stuck his tongue out, grinning like the idiot Sasuke knew.

Guess he hadn't changed that much. Sasuke sighed with relief before smiling, only a little one so as not to creep Naruto out again.

"Damn it!"

Sasuke jumped back at the sudden outburst from the tanned teen, his obsidian eyes wide in confusion. "Eh, nani? What happened? What's wrong?" Sasuke's headed wagged from side to side, trying to figure out what had made Naruto yell like that.

The next thing he knew, he was shoved out of the bathroom and the door was slammed in his face. "What the hell?! Naruto!" Sasuke heard the lock click and he growled, his pale fist banging on the door.

"What the fuck Naruto? Open the damn door dobe!" He demanded, his temper crawling through the fading shock.

"NO!" Naruto yelled back.

Sasuke growled and slammed his fist against the door again. "Open the fucking door dobe or I will break the damn thing down!" He growled, his temper getting closer and closer to the breaking point. He never had much of a temper until he was forced to live with the arrogant, bathroom hogging, annoying Kakashi.

"Go away! I can't think with you around me." Naruto said, his voice lowering with each word until Sasuke could barely hear him.

"You never used to think before dobe. Come on, just open the door." A fist thudded against the door from the other side, making Sasuke jump a little.

"Don't you get it! It's too easy to forget what you did to me when you're next to me. I need you out there, away from me. Please, Sasuke." Sasuke sighed. _If only he hadn't said please_. Sasuke turned and slid down the door until he was sitting with his back propped by the wood.

"Fine, I'll stay out here but I'm not leaving the door." He could barely make out an exasperated sigh but it made him smile none-the-less. Sasuke leaned his head back, listening to the oh-so-faint sounds of Naruto sliding out of his Anbu jumpsuit then the small splash of water when he'd stepped into the tub.

Sasuke sighed again. He'd really wanted to see the full package.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out, his voice holding a trace of curiosity.

"Yeah, Naru-chan?" Sasuke said loudly. This door between them was going to get annoying quick. He heard a splash followed by a laugh. His brows furrowed as he waited for Naruto to answer. He heard another giggle, and it was a true giggle, before Naruto replied.

"I outrank you teme."

Sasuke growled as Naruto laughed, splashing in the tub. "Doesn't make you any smarter dobe." Sasuke said back, a familiar smirk on his face. He heard Naruto splutter accompanied by another series of splashes. Bringing his head into a waiting palm, Sasuke laughed quietly. He'd missed their stupid bantering, their incessant bickering and competing.

_How had he lived without it?_

"Sasuke? Were you ever going to come back?" Naruto asked, forced humor in his voice. Sasuke sighed sadly and raised his head, bringing his knees up to rest his arms on them.

"I tried, a few times. Kakashi and Iruka always stopped me. We had to wait for the Hokage to let us back, no if's, and's, or but's. They wouldn't even let me send messages to you. I tried Naruto, I really did." Things got quiet in the bathroom, making Sasuke nervous.

Naruto didn't believe him, did he? Sasuke heard another splash and he let his head drop.

He really had tried, again and again but to no avail. Somehow Iruka or the damned Kakashi were always there to stop him. He couldn't count how many times they'd had to physically incapacitate him so he wouldn't take off.

He'd tried sending messages by bird, by caravan, by foot runner but they were always intercepted. He'd hated his life for five years.

Sasuke fell backwards as the door was suddenly opened. He was left to stare up at a smiling blonde, his head hurting from it's bounce on the floor. "I just might be able to forgive you then teme." Sasuke smiled gently and held his hand up, letting Naruto pull him to his feet.

A slight blush graced his pale cheeks when he realized Naruto had foregone a towel, letting the water drops slide down his tanned, naked flesh. Sasuke was suddenly thirsty as he watched a particular drop make its way from the hollow at his throat to between his pecks and down his amazingly toned stomache to disappear into blonde curls.

_Holy hell._

Sasuke swallowed and licked his lips, jumping at Naruto's chuckle. Sasuke tore his gaze away from the spot where the water drop disappeared to look at Naruto's face. The smaller teen was smirking, his blue eyes dark and full of manly satisfaction.

This wasn't like his old innocent Naruto, however it did serve to make him smirk back, letting the blonde see what Sasuke wanted to do to him in his black eyes. Naruto's smirk faltered for a second before he shrugged ant turned, bending down to retrieve a discarded towel and his clothes while presenting Sasuke with his beautifully rounded and golden ass.

Sasuke groaned mentally and reached out a shaking hand to trail his fingertips across one firm cheek. Naruto turned slightly and his smirk got bigger, his eyes flashing in knowledge. Sasuke chuckled and pinched the warm flesh, causing the blonde to yelp and starighten up. He glared at Sasuke, one hand rubbing his bottom.

Sasuke brought his hands behind his head and turned, whistling an old tune as he walked down the hallway towards his old room. He smiled as he heard a curse and the patter of angry feet behind him. He'd get Naruto back for that little tease, and soon if he had his way.

"Damn it teme! That fucking hurt!" Naruto yelled, catching up with him. Sasuke glanced at the blonde, for he truelly was back to his glorious blondeness, and sighed. Naruto had wrapped the towel around those grippable hips, hiding Sasuke's nice view.

Sasuke slid open his door and waited until Naruto was inside to shut it. Granted there was no one else in the house, Sasuke still wanted privacy.

"Hey teme, do the whole village a favor and never wear orange again. You look like shit." Naruto grinned and dropped his clothes onto the small table. Sasuke raised a thin dark brow and looked Naruto up and down, causing the blonde to blush.

"And you, dobe, look edible." He slowly began to stalk Naruto who was backing up, his face going to a brighter shade of red with every step he took backwards.

"H-hey, Sasuke... you know I-I..." Naruto hit a wall and he looked behind him in confusion. Sasuke took the chance to close the gap, putting a fist against the wall on each side of his face like he'd done so many years ago. Naruto's head twitched back to the front, his blue eyes wide.

"S-Sasu-ke!"

Sasuke smirked and leaned in close to him. "Yes, Naru-chan?" Naruto's mouth opened and closed, no words coming out. Sasuke chuckled and waited till their lips were a breath apart before whispering, "I love you."

His lips captured Naruto's before the blonde could reply, gently at first. Naruto shuddered under his lips before pressing back, harder than Sasuke had thought he would. Sasuke grinned and answered Naruto's silent demand, deepening their kiss.

He licked along Naruto's plump bottom lip and growled when they parted, letting his tongue slide into a warm, wet heaven. Sasuke slammed his body against Naruto's, crushing the shorter teen against the wall. His hands slipped into Naruto's wet hair and pulled on the damp locks, making Naruto's head go back to further deepen their kiss.

Naruto whimpered into Sasuke's mouth as his tongue battled Sasuke's for dominance. Sasuke rubbed his hips against Naruto's lower stomache, creating a fiery friction that had both males moaning. Sasuke leaned back, ignoring Naruto's protesting whimpers, to rip the detested towel from his narrow hips, making the blonde gasp into Sasuke's open mouth.

The raven bit on Naruto's bottom lip, tossing the towel aside and sliding his hand up his hard thigh, keeping his other hand fisted in the wet golden locks.

Naruto writhed under his touch, his naked flesh brushing against Sasuke's clothes, his muscles clenching under Sasuke's wandering fingers. Sasuke brushed Naruto's slowly tightening sac with his knuckles as he delved his fingers into those crisp blonde curles that were still damp from the shower. Naruto moaned and bucked his hips, making the Uchiha growl.

Leaving the blonde's mouth, Sasuke trailed kisses along his tanned jaw, surprised at the soft feel of the beginnings of a beard, and taking little nips only to ease the small pain with swirls of his tongue. He continued down the tanned column of neck, his fingers massaging the skin under the curls, not touching the thick straining length of Naruto that the blonde tried so hard to get acknowledged.

Sasuke smirked, pressing their chests together to keep Naruto pinned to the wall, shuddering as tanned hands slid through his thick hair. As Sasuke's fingers finally wrapped around that golden length, he bit down on Naruto's shoulder, sucking hard at the damp skin, his tongue licking at the few water drops that had clung to his Naru-chan's skin.

Naruto cried out, throwing his head back and once again bucking his hips, shoving that hard part of himself further into Sasuke's pale hand. Sasuke growled and tightened his grip, earning a whimper from his beloved golden god.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out, pumping his hips to get some relief from Sasuke's hands. Slowly, Sasuke began to slide his palm up and down, marveling at the thickness and the softness of the skin. Sasuke had never been one for masturbation, especially after that one night that he and Naruto had shared out in the woods.

His hand just couldn't compare with Naruto and to try was only a miserable failure.

Sasuke sucked hard one last time on the golden shoulder, adding a hard pull on Naruto's quivering cock before snapping his mouth closed, kissing his way down to one pert nipple. Sasuke swirled the tip of his tongue over it, earning a moan from the blonde who clenched his hand's tighter in Sasuke's blue-black hair.

Sasuke took this as encouragement and sucked the dark protruding nipple into his mouth, nipping it gently and flicking it with his tongue. His hand slid up from Naruto's throbbing cock to pinch at his other nipple, pulling and twisting it slightly.

Naruto whimpered and threw his hips against him, seeking that small measure of comfort again. Sasuke smirked and began to trail his mouth lower, licking and nibbling his way down the hard, golden stomache, his tongue tracing the outlines of Naruto's taut muscles.

When he reached Naruto's bellybutton, he swirled his tongue around the edges before dipping it in, making the blonde shudder. "Please Sasuke! I don't know how much more I can take!" Naruto begged, tugging on Sasuke's raven locks.

Sasuke grinned and nipped at his skin causing Naruto to yelp in surprise. Sasuke laughed and nuzzled his cheek against the soft skin in the hollow above his hip. Sasuke licked the protruding hipbone and let his teeth graze the sensitive skin.

"Damn it teme!" Naruto yelled, sexually frustrated. Sasuke laughed and turned his head, licking up his shaft. Naruto moaned, his hips pushing against Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke took Naruto in his hand and slid his mouth over the top of him, swirling his tongue around the tip.

Naruto gasped and tried to shove himself further into Sasuke's hot, wet mouth but a pale hand prevented that. With that hand, Sasuke was in control and that was exactly what he wanted. It was invigorating to reduce a man of Naruto's strength and power to a whimpering, frustrated, begging, sweat-slicked wanton.

"T-that feels ..... so good!" Naruto panted, his head thrown back against the wall, his bright blue eyes half-closed and hazy.

"Mhm." Sasuke muttered around thick golden flesh. Naruto groaned and shuddered. Sasuke could feel the blonde's heartbeat stutter under his pale lips. Sasuke smirked and sucked hard, pulling his head up and away from that warm thick shaft.

His mouth a loud pop sound as it finally came off the end of Naruto who was currently trying to push his hips up as high as he could to regain that wet heat. Sasuke stood and slammed his mouth against Naruto's, his hands fisting in those spikey golden locks.

Naruto met his kiss with his own ferocious one, his tongue sliding into Sasuke's warm cavern. Sasuke pulled Naruto away from the wall, spinning them around until he could push Naruto towards his low bed. The blonde clung to him desperately, hands pulling at his clothes.

Sasuke angerily let go of those spikes to tear his outer jacket off of him, his hands deftly dragging the rest of his clothes off of his pale lean body as tanned hands cupped his face, tongues battling inside hot mouths. As the last piece of cumbersome clothing fell from his body, Sasuke pushed Naruto back until the blonde fell on his bed, smokey blue eyes wide in surprise.

Sasuke growled when the blonde tried to sit up, a pale hand pushing him back onto the bed. "I want to look at you so stay there dobe." His voice cracked, lower than he had ever heard it before. The blonde nodded hesitantly, a blush tinting his golden skin pink.

_He was beautiful_.

Golden skin was streched taut over defined muscles, pink puckered scars at odd spots on his body, some older, paler ones crossing his flesh, giving it character. Keeping him from being too perfect. Golden hair sparkled on his thick arms and just around his naval, trailing down to a most interesting part of him.

Naruto was two toned on his shaft, the thicker bottom part was a dusty bronze while about two inches from his tip there was a visible line where the color changed into pale gold-dusted flesh, his head taking on a rosey tone as the blood pounded through him.

It had been dark five years ago and Sasuke hadn't been inclined to pause and just look. This was a new discovery for him. Sasuke leaned down and traced the line with one pale fingertip, catching Naruto's shudder from the corner of his eye.

"Interesting," he muttered, licking his bottom lip. He heard Naruto swallow and he smirked, his broody eyes returning to Naruto's flushed face. Sasuke crawled onto the bed and straddled Naruto's thighs, running his hands up and down smooth pecs.

"You're drawing this out on purpose aren't you teme?" The blonde pouted, his large hands cupping Sasuke's lean hips.

"Five years Naru-chan. I went without you for five agonizing years. Of course I'm drawing this out." He chuckled and leaned down, planting a soft kiss on slightly parted lips. Naruto laughed and pressed his lips harder against Sasuke's, his fingers massaging the skin around pale hips. The blonde pulled back and grinned up at Sasuke.

"You know, we still have to go meet Grandma Tsunade, right? If you don't hurry she just might send someone to look for us." Sasuke frowned and bit the blonde's nose, eliciting a startled yelp.

"Then they'll just have to wait outside until we're done." _Besides_, Sasuke thought to himself, _I'd know the second someone other than an Uchiha entered this compound_. His finger was beginning to adjust to the weight of the ring, the key to the jutsu.

Naruto rolled his eyes and pushed gently at his hips. "Come on teme, you're taking too loooong!" He pouted, sticking his bottom lip out. Sasuke sighed and nodded. He was indeed taking too long. He just wanted to savor this moment, this reunion.

"You know we're going to need something right?" He asked, moving his legs to slide down between Naruto's golden thighs. Sasuke slid his hands down Naruto's body, savoring the feel of smooth skin and soft hair under his fingertips, causing Naruto's slowly softening member to harden once more.

One of Naruto's hands cupped Sasuke's pale flesh, moving slowly up. Sasuke's body froze, his entire focus on the feel of that calloused hand that was working it's way up to his straining head. A hard thumb smoothed the white pearl around the flared head.

Naruto nodded towards Sasuke. "Use that," he said.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He knew he didn't have much experience with sex but he also knew that it wouldn't be enough to lubricate him. When he opened his mouth to object, Naruto cut him off.

"Just do it teme, I'll be fine." As if to prove this, Naruto raised his hips and adjusted himself so Sasuke's cock was probing at his entrance. Naruto grinned at the shocked raven before he impaled himself, crying out in pain...and...pleasure?

The feeling was amazing but his concern for Naruto over-rode the warm heat that he found himself suddenly buried in. Naruto lay underneath him, panting, sweat already glistening on his tanned skin. "N-Naruto, you ok?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth. Wet warmth was surrounding him meaning Naruto had torn himself by his little action.

Smokey blue eyes looked up at him as a foxy grin spread across his golden face. "Yeah...No problem...Kyuubi's already fixing...it.....Gave us...what we needed..." He laughed and winced. Sasuke shook his head and began to slowly pull out.

_Bad idea to try with no lube._

"Hell no teme!" Naruto slammed himself back down on Sasuke, his strong legs wrapping around Sasuke's lean waist. The blonde moaned in what was unmistakable pleasure as he writhed, his heels pressing Sasuke in deeper. Sasuke raised a thin brow and pulled back, only to go back in.

He took it slow, gaze intent on Naruto's face to gauge his reaction. The younger teen moaned again, his hips rising to meet the raven's gentle thrust. The blonde grinned up at him again, all traces of pain erased.

"Told ya it was what we needed." Sasuke chuckled and slammed into him again. The teen gasped and his spine bowed, his hands latching onto Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke grinned and repeated the process, making his beloved Naru-chan whimper.

It felt so good, that tight heat that gripped him as he slid in and out, those muscles that seemed to pull his very essence all into his hard cock. Sasuke planted his fists above Naruto's shoulders and rolled his hips in a slow steady wave.

He really, really wanted this to last and he already felt too big for his tight skin, the pressure that clamped down on him continuously driving him mad. The extreme tightness around his member began to lessen as Naruto's body adjusted to his intrusion. Sasuke was almost sorry to feel it go.

Naruto moaned underneath him, meeting his thrusts and forcing Sasuke to go deeper and faster than he intended. _This was...odd. Naruto seemed completely comfortable with what they were doing...and he acted as if....Sasuke's_ pace began to falter but Naruto kept them going until both boys came, Sasuke spilling into Naruto's hot channel and Naruto over their bare stomaches.

Breathing heavily, Sasuke rolled out of the blonde who grunted and lay on his stonache, smearing cum all over the sheets. He was panting and his body seemed to have shut down, but his mind was racing. _Naruto couldn't have.....had he?_ He stared at the bonde who was sprawled next to him, a wide grin adorning his face.

"Wow," the blonde said, chuckling to himself. Sasuke rose up on shakey arms and looked down at his reunited lover.

"Who else?" He asked, his voice low and tight. The blonde looked at him quizzically, rising to support his weight on his elbows.

"Huh? What are you talking about Sasuke?" Suddenly, ice seemed to flood Sasuke's veins and the warmth of lovemaking was chased away, allowing the raven to get off the bed and stand despite the blonde's protests.

"You know what I mean Naruto. Who else have you fucked while I was away?" His voice was hard, and he knew his onyx eyes would be as well as he looked down at the blonde who's open-booked face showed surprise then guilt.

"I....I'm sorry..."

* * *

A/n: So I figured that was a good place to stop. Like I said, turned out completely different than how I had planned. I'll update if I get reviews!

[1]: Always and forever is something me and my husband say when we're feeling mushy. I just tacked on for all eternity though I did say that once I think haha.


	17. Chapter 16: Betrayel

Hello everyone, sorry it took so long for me to update. Life just kept throwing one thing after another at me and I haven't really had the time. Hope ya'll aren't too mad.

Let me just say, I hate this chapter. I've rewritten it so many times but I never like it. However, we have to get through this to get to the next chapter which will juicier I promise!

Warning: Angst, lots of language, and general bashing (though mostly Naruto bashing which was so hard to do 'cause I love that little guy!) Oh and it's Un-beta'd because I'm lazy and don't feel like it.

Disclaimer: Only the plot it mine, more's the pity.

* * *

"Sasuke, wait up! Please, just let me explain!"

Cold silence met the blonde as the brunette continued to stride away, the sky above them finally quiet and dark. The celebrations were over and the streets were now filled with drunken villagers, staggering their way either to their homes or to the next open bar.

Sasuke ignored them all, just like he did the blonde who was desperately trying to catch up to his angry stride. His face had resumed the cold, indifferent mask of his childhood while inside he wept and raged.

Betrayel.

Heart-break.

Soul-shattering.

So many words to describe his pain yet none came close to how he really felt inside. He'd put everything in Naruto, his love, his heart, his soul, his trust. No one had that much of him since... since his brother.

_Traitor._

And now, when he'd finally opened himself up again, another betrayel. He wished Naruto had pulled an Itachi and just killed him. This pain, it was too much.

The blonde kept grabbing his clothes, his fingers slipping away as Sasuke continued to walk, not slowing his pace. The houses began to thin as they headed towards the training grounds.

"Sasuke-kuuuun!"

_Not the banshee, please not the banshee._

"Naru-chan, what's wrong with my Sasuke-kun?"

_Oh please, somebody please kill me!_

Sasuke ground his teeth and quickened his pace, doing the Uchiha equivelant to rushing into the 7th training ground, his hands balled into fists in his pockets. They were always the one part of his body that he couldn't control when he was angry, which was why he'd learned at a very early age to hide them.

Up ahead he caught a glimpse of blonde before it swayed out of his vision. Sasuke steeled his spine and went through the trees to the small clearing, finally seeing the woman hokage and her assistant with that pig clutched in her arms.

"Look Shzne, it's tha' kid. Wha' the brat's name 'gain?" The hokage slurred, her body swaying as she hiccuped and grinned, her pale face flushed and her brown eyes fever bright.

"Lady Tsunade!" Naruto rushed past him to the woman's side, his hands flying to her shoulders to stop her drunken swaying. His face fell before he got it under control, an unreadable mask slipping into place, much like when Sasuke had found him in the village near Jiraiya's.

"Damnit brat! Call me baa-chan, like ya used ta do!" She yelled at him, visibly shaking in her fury. Naruto remained calm and cold, his eyes never wavering from her bright glare.

"Lady Tsunade, you've drunk too much again, despite the fact that someone was supposed to be watching you." He threw a glare at the hokage's assistant who narrowed her eyes at him. "We need to get you to bed, Lady Tsunade."

Effortlessly he swept an arm under her legs and craddled her to his chest, his expression never changing even as the blonde began swatting at him. "Missh-misshion, ya gotta go on, on your misshion!" She slurred.

Naruto sighed and turned to Shizune, his face still in that emotionless state that made Sasuke remember the brief moment that Naruto had dropped it. For him.

_Yeah, and for who else while they were in his bed?_

Sasuke glanced at Sakura who he had expected to be all spastic like she was when they were younger. What he saw surprised him.

Sakura was watching the whole scene with cold, calculating jade eyes that took in everything, a sneer on her lips as her gaze rested on the wasted hokage. As if she could feel him looking at her, she turned to face him, her face instantly changing into her old fangirl expression.

Even though she tried to hide it, that cold gleam was still there in her eyes.

_What the hell was she up to?_

"What mission is she talking about Shizune?"

Naruto's question had Sasuke's attention snapping back to the blondes in front of him. The small woman sighed and squeezed the pig before answereing the fox-boy.

"Escort mission, A rank. The Kazekage of the Sand wants your team to escort him through our territory."

Naruto stiffened and quickly glanced at Sasuke. The brunette kept his face blank but inside his mind was racing. That look had been one of guilt. And he had only gotten that look after Shizune had said Kazekage. Could that be Naruto's new boyfriend? Obviously the idiot was gay, he seemed to enjoy it up the ass too much for him to be even bi.

And there was also the fact that Shizune had said that the Kazekage had asked for Naruto's team. Had Naruto hooked up with some old pervert? That was just gross. And what the hell had that been with Sakura?

Naruto had been right about one thing; Team 7 had changed, maybe changed too much.

"Kakashi will be staying here so team leader will be Naruto. He's a jounin while you two are still genin. You will meet the Kazekage at the border at sunrise and escort him back. Stop as little as possible unless the Kazekage asks you to."

Naruto nodded tightly before again glancing at Sasuke, that flicker of guilt showing again. Sasuke shrugged and turned away, his body flaring again in anger. He latched onto that anger, not wanting that sick feeling of pain.

Anger was good, anger didn't hurt.

"The 'coon is faheeling 'fur'risky." The hokage burst into a loud bray of laughter, interupted by hiccups.

Coon? Frisky?

So he had been right. The Kazekage was one of Naruto's lovers. Disgusting. Sasuke clenched his teeth and walk away. He had to change before they left on their mission, and take a shower. He could catch the faint whiff of sex still clinging to his skin, making him naseaous.

Sasuke could hear Naruto tell Sakura something but he continued on his way. Fuck this, fuck him, fuck the whole fucking world. Hell, Naruto probably had. At least the male of it anyways. Sasuke took to the rooftops as soon as he was able, using his speed to out distance the burdened Naruto who called after him.

Sasuke was pissed. He had spent five years of his life devoted heart and soul to a boy he'd thought felt the same. They had shared something that Sasuke had thought was special. And it turns out he was just the first fuck in a long line.

How could Naruto do that to him? He pretended to be hurt, to loving Sasuke. He was such a fucking idiot. Naruto had used him. And the worst part? Sasuke had given him his family home.

How his father would be pissed if he could see him now. He showed feelings for someone, something very un-Uchiha like, and look where it got him? A slutty ex-boyfriend, no home, and a broken, pissed-off heart.

Thank Kami that he still owned the rest of the Uchiha district. He would still have to stop by the main house to pick up his belongings that he had dropped off there earlier and snag some clothes from Itachi's drawers.

It still creeped him out and pissed him off that he was forced to wear that traitor's clothes. As soon as they returned from escorting slut-boy's boyfriend he was going shopping. Hell, maybe even go apartment hunting as far from the Uchiha complex as possible.

Sasuke slipped into the compound without further interruptions, flashing through the empty streets and gliding into his childhood home. Ghosts of the past pounded against his brain, shadows flickered behind his eyes as his memories tried to over-ride the present. Screams he never heard, blood staining the pristine walls.

_His mother, his father._

_Itachi._

Sasuke had reached his brother's old room, his breath coming in fast. Uchihas did not panic. This was not panic. He was slightly out of breath from rushing here. That's all. Not fear, not panic.

_God I'm so fucked up._

Sasuke slammed the door aside and strode into the room, ripping open drawers and pulling out clothes. He didn't even pay attention to what he was grabbing. He wanted out before that blonde whore got back. And what the hell was this shit about him being team leader?

_Fuck that._

Anger was boiling in the pit of his stomache as he searched the room for a bag to shove the clothes in. This was, different, then how he'd ever been in this house. In the village. In his life. The only feeling he'd ever let himself feel this strongly was love. Love for his brother, and love for Naruto.

_And I got fucked over both times._

He snatched a bag that was hidden in the corner, muffled clinking coming from within it as he threw the clothes in. Who cared what was in it? The more time it took to get this stuff, the more chance he'd have of running back into his ex. Because Naruto was most definately his ex.

As quickly and silently as he had come, he left the manor and scouted the houses, looking for one in good enough repair for him to clean up in. None met his standards. With a sigh he slipped out of the compound and threaded his way through the crowds, heading towards the all night bath house that was near the edge of the village.

He threw a few pieces of money at the old man at the counter and grabbed a towel, ignoring the wide-eyed stares of the late night bathers. He could hear the girls giggling behind him as he went into the males dressing room. Nothing ever changed did it? He was still a god among women.

Too bad females didn't interest him.

Sasuke threw his bag into one of the little cubby holes and began stripping, ignoring the glances of the other men in the room. Obviously he was a god among the males as well. He folded his clothes and slipped them into the cubby then deftly wrapped the towel around his lean hips. He made his way to the inside baths, a small basket in hand with his cleaning supplies.

The room was filled with steam, its gentle tendrils curling around his pale body, wrapping him in its warm embrace. He sat on an empty stool, far away from everyone else. He ignored the looks as he washed up. His back stinged as the soapy water hit his back, throwing his brief interlude with Naruto back in his face. In an ever darkening mood, Sasuke finished bathing and left.

"Sasuke-kun!"

_Fuck me like a duck._

Sasuke's brow twitched as a blob of pink hurled itself at him as he was leaving the bath-house. An arm slipped through his and squeezed, She nuzzled her head against his upper arm, smiling up at him. "Isn't is so awesome to be back together Sasuke-kun?" She squeeled, squeezing his arm harder.

"Hn."

She giggled and reached up to run her hand through his hair. Sasuke moved his head out of the way, but not before her fingers caught in a wet tangle and pulled a few strands of hair free of his scalp. Instead of yelping, Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. How dare she touch him like that anyway? And on top of that she had caused his scalp harm.

"Oh I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun! Oh, oh look at the time! We've got to meet soon and my bag still isn't packed. See ya Sasuke-kun!" She raced off before he could say anything, disappearing quickly from sight.

_Wrong_.

Something about that had been wrong, yet Sasuke couldn't put his finger on what about it bothered him. Great, something else to piss him off and make his head hurt. Pushing it out of his thoughts, he slipped his arms through the bags straps and he again took to the roofs.

He might as well get to the meeting place and he didn't need the blonde or pinkette bitches on his team to tell him where that was. It was the same damned place every time.

_Don't you think this is a bit...unusual?_

The question flared into his mind, catching him ungaurded. He slowed and turned his concentration inward. Unusual? What is unusual? Other than the fact that the village seemed to be over-flowing with whores?

Sasuke stopped and frowned. Where the hell was his cool composure? Yes, Naruto had fucked him over royally, but he was still an Uchiha, right? He was better than this. He was acting like...like a common idiot.

"Sasuke!"

The brunette looked down to where the blonde stood on the small bridge, his blue eyes wide and shining with unshed tears. The moon's glow carressed the other boy's skin, making it seem darker than it usually was. As a contrast, the silver light put silver threads in the teen's normal sun-bright hair. He was beautiful.

_And I still love him._

* * *

A/N: Alright duckies, that's it for this chappie. I hope ya'll don't hate me too much for it. Remember, reviews are very welcome!


	18. Chapter 17: A New Mission

Sooo here's a new chappie, not my best but not my worst. I'm still trying to get back into the rhythm of things but here is a new chapter finally. Not much happens but yet again a chapter that needs to be done to pave the way for the story. The next one (already being worked on) should be a good one. Feel free to leave a review, I love them!

Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor it's characters.

* * *

Naruto seemed to glow in the moonlight, an ethereal figure that practially glowed, those unshed tears sparkling behind dark lashes. Sasuke's chest tightened, despite his attempts to block it out. Naruto was too beautiful and the love he had for him, the years of love and longing, over rode the anger that had been burning inside. For a moment -just a moment- Sasuke forgot all about everything that had happened this night and could only see the beautiful male in front of him. The moment was short lived however as the Hokage's drunken slur came back to mind, the coon was frisky and asking for Naruto.

Sasuke clenched his teeth and set his face to indifference as he approached the blonde on the bridge. Naruto was clutching a manila envelope to his chest, thick with documents inside. Sasuje could make out enough of the red lettering on the front to know that it was a confidential file, one for the Hokage's eyes only. So what was Naruto doing with it and why did he bring it here? Sasuke scanned the area with his senses, detecting no anbu, no other living thing save for Naruto and the night insects, and even they seemed to be holding their breaths.

"Before you judge me, before you hate me, read this." There was the faintest of tremors in Naruto's voice, though it was easy to tell that he was fighting to suppress it. Sasuke looked his team-mate over as the blond held out the envelope to him. No black traces could be seen in his silvery gold hair, and the bright orange of his outfit seemed subdued. They stood there just like that as moments passed by. Sasuke, stoic and cold, Naruto, trembling and holding out the envelope. What would an official file do to change what Naruto had done to him? Five years Sasuke had waited for their reunion, the moment when he could be with the boy he loved. He had thought that Naruto would be doing the same. After all, if you really loved someone, wouldn't you wait for them and only them?

"Sasuke-kun! Naru-chan!" Sakura's voice wasn't too far away, but enough to where they weren't visible yet. "Please Sasuke." Naruto whispered, reaching further with the envelope. Sasuke growled and snatched the envelope from him, slipping it into a secret pocket inside of his shirt made for scrolls and mission papers. He didn't want the thing but something inside him screamed at him to not let Sakura see it. To not let her see anything that could be important. He didn't trust her, there was just something not right about her and with this he would follow his gut instincts.

Great, he couldn't trust either of his teammates. One was a back-stabbing heartbreaking bastard and the other a familiar stranger wearing a mask. At least with Naruto he knew exactly why he couldn't trust him, but with Sakura... she felt off. The looks he would catch on her face when she thought no one was looking. Cold, calculating, reptilian. Why had the Hokage let her back into the village, back into the army of ninja? The pink banshee1 skipped up to them, a big smile planted on her ugly face, arms clasping onto one of Sasuke's.

Fucking repellent.

Sasuke wrenched his arm from her grasp and stepped away, noticing the ice that momentarily slid into jade eyes before she blinked and it was gone. "Well, I suppose I should give a run down of the mission details. It's a simple escort job. S-rank visitor. We will be escorting the Kazekage of the Sand and his guard to the village. His guard will consist of jounin from his village so if fighting were to occur, they can handle. Our job is just to bring him into the village from the board. Estimated mission time 26 hours non-stop. Leave all of the talking to me, take orders only from me." Naruto's voice was brisk and hard, a voice of authority that didn't match the kid Sasuke had known.

"Let's move it out." Naruto set off at a brisk pace, nothing ninja couldn't sustain for hours, days if need be. Naruto took the lead as they started back into the village heading towards the main gate. Sasuke's bag thudded gently against his back, the envelope scratching at his chest. Curiosity was beginning to make it's way into his mind but he pushed it aside and kept his senses on high alert where they would stay until they delivered Naruto's old man lover and the mission was over. Dawn's wan light was beginning to turn the air gray as they passed the guards, bored but still alert. With a small hand gesture from Naruto they took to the trees.

Sakura began chattering, some stupidity that Sasuke instinctively tuned out. His eyes seemed to keep straying to Naruto's rear end as they hopped from tree to tree, remind him of that spectacular time before Sasuke had realized that Naruto hadn't waited. It pissed him off that his body still responded to the sight of Naruto. The anger hung heavy in his chest, constricting his heart and making heat rush to his brain. He stamped it down, trying to keep calm. This emotional roller coaster was driving him crazy and wearing him out. He had to focus on the mission first, he could sort through this mess later.

They continued on like that for hours, going until the sun had risen to the top of the sky. Naruto called for a break, stopping them near a very large tree. "We'll stop here for lunch. I'll take first watch, Sasuke second. Then we'll get going again and make it to the meeting place in a few hours." Sakura smiled and nodded her head while Sasuke just stood there, not wanting to look at Naruto so he fixed his gaze at a spot over Naruto's left shoulder. Petty, but he couldn't help it. Damn he felt like a girl right now.

Naruto tossed a small bag at Sasuke's feet before jumping into the tree, presumably to keep watch from up high. No doubt traps and alarms would be rigged around their resting spot within moments. Ninjas were trained well after all. Sasuke snatched up the bag and opened it, pulling out the meal bars ninja used for food on the go. He tossed a couple to Sakura and took three for himself before tossing it at the foot of the tree. He moved to a trunk opposite and sat, trying to keep an eye on both the spot where Naruto disappeared into the foliage and on Sakura. The more time he spent with her the more his uneasiness grew.

He ripped the thin paper that kept the bar sealed and bit into it, grimacing at the bland taste of it. He had not missed these while in seclusion with the two pervs and Iruka. Though he supposed Iruka could be counted as one of the pervs thanks to Kakashi. For almost three years Kakashi and Sasuke had butted heads, fighting over Naruto. A kid and an adult fighting over a boy who wasn't even there. How pathetic they were. At least Kakashi had moved on to Iruka, though he had been worried when they came back that Kakashi's feelings for Naruto would resurface.

Kami this was getting him no where. Sasuke ripped a chunk of bar with his teeth and ground it between his teeth. The envelope scraped against his skin again, reminding him that it was there. Sasuke finished the bar was eating and pocketed the other two. He'd eat those while they were on the move later. He stood and called up "Shift change." He waited until Naruto was dropping out of the tree before he jumped up into the lower branches, slithering between the layers until he found a good spot to see the surrounding forest.

Checking to make sure that he couldn't be seen from below by his 'teammates', he slid the folder out from under hist shirt. The hokage's seal had been stamped on the front with a warning that it was for her eyes only. Either Naruto had stolen this or he'd gotten permission from the Hokage to take it away. Thinking back on the Hokage's state when he last saw her, she had probably agreed to anything. Sasuke undid the tie that held it closed and pulled out a thick pile of papers held together at the top with a metal clip.

Konoha Resident File: Naruto Uzamaki


End file.
